Le chemin du bonheur
by amelix83
Summary: Annie, jeune et brillante étudiante, décide de quitter Londres pour passer les vacances d'été dans son village natal breton. Très vite la rumeur qu'une personnalité connue vient d'emménager dans une propriété voisine éveille sa curiosité. Mais la jeune femme est loin d'imaginer que cet homme discret et taciturne, au passé douloureux, deviendra l'homme de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Rien n'a changé dans ma petite chambre d'enfance. Mes livres, que j'effleure du bout de l'indexe, minutieusement rangés, ma petite collection de poupées en porcelaine qui orne le plus haut rayon, celle de mes romans préférés classés selon un ordre que seul moi peut comprendre ou encore celle de mes oursons en peluche disposés sur mon lit, le long du mur, alternant petit et gros… Tout est soigneusement gardé en ordre, rien n'a été altéré, déplacé.

Je suis arrivée dans la soirée d'hier, j'ai dormi toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée et ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise vraiment que je me trouve à nouveau dans mon ancienne chambre, celle de mon enfance et de mon adolescence. J'en suis émue. Mes yeux font le tour de la pièce, enchantés. Les toiles accrochées aux murs – de vieilles aquarelles, faites de ma main pour la pluparts – sont fraichement dépoussiérées, les meubles entretenus avec soin, le lit recouvert de mon archi-vieux – mais ô combien aimé – édredon rose et dans lequel je me suis pelotonnée avec joie. Je m'assieds sur le matelas avec une tendre pensée à ma mère. Elle tâche de garder ma chambre impeccable malgré que je ne réside plus dans la maison familiale que pendant les vacances. Sans doute parce que ne plus le faire la forcerait à admettre que je ne vis plus avec eux désormais, pensée à laquelle elle a du mal à s'habituer. Cela fait trois ans maintenant que je vis à Londres, où je poursuis des études d'infographie à la Royal College of Art. Je ne suis pas encore sûre de ce que je veux faire dans le futur et à l'approche imminente de la fin de mon cursus (plus qu'un an pour obtenir mon diplôme !) la question est de plus en plus récurrente dans mon esprit.

Je me lève et regarde par l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, qui donne sur le jardin, à l'arrière de la maison. Il fait incroyablement beau aujourd'hui. Mes parents habitent un minuscule village de Bretagne. Le climat y est plutôt doux d'ordinaire, mais là il fait réellement bon le ciel est d'un bleu éclatant, la brise qui me fouette délicieusement le visage est un mélange suave d'iode et de senteurs florales, le bruissement du feuillage des arbres se mêle au gazouillement des oiseaux. Cette douceur estivale me fait du bien, elle me réconforte, m'inspire, me ressource, me réchauffe le corps et le cœur et c'est avec une énergie toute nouvelle que je quitte la pièce à la recherche de ma mère.

Notre maison n'est pas très grande, l'architecture est typiquement bretonne, les pièces, bourrées d'objets de toute sorte, se succèdent les unes aux autres. J'entends un brouhaha indescriptible provenant du séjour, une combinaison de piaillements, de gloussements et de rires tonitruants.

Ma mère anime un atelier sur les « métiers de l'aiguille », une sorte de club de broderie, tricot et autres qui lui offre l'occasion de réunir, trois après-midi par semaine, ses amies et voisines autour d'un ouvrage manuel.

Six dames d'âges différents (au fait ils varient entre cinquante et soixante-dix ans) sont installées dans notre petite salle à manger attenante au séjour. Ma mère vient de déposer un plateau avec une cafetière encore fumante et une assiette de petits gâteaux au centre de la table ovale. Elle lève les yeux de son morceau de lin à l'instant où je pénètre dans la pièce.

Anne, ma chérie, tu es là !

Son visage ridé s'est illuminé. Ses yeux verts brillent et le sourire qui fend son visage est contagieux. Une bouffée de chaleur m'inonde. Je suis vraiment contente d'être à la maison.

Anne ! Anne !

Le boucan devient infernal, des exclamations suraiguës accueillent mon entrée, et je dois me résigner à recevoir les ardentes embrassades de six paires de bras. Puis je m'assieds et dois subir l'incontournable interrogatoire de bienvenue. Qu'as-tu fait cette année à Londres ? Y as-tu rencontré une personnalité intéressante ? As-tu aperçu l'un des membres de la famille royale ? As-tu pu voir le tout nouveau prince Georges ? N'est-il pas mignon comme tout, ce bout d'ange ?

_Pitié ! _

Comment leur expliquer que Londres fait vingt fois la surface de notre village perdu ? Qu'on n'y connait pas forcément tout de tout le monde ? Que la famille royale ne fréquente _certainement_ pas les lieux que je fréquente ? Que le « petit bout d'ange » a été le dernier de mes soucis cette année ?

Six mines surexcitées attendent impatiemment mes réponses, des « révélations » qui leur donneraient de quoi cancaner durant les six prochains mois. Au moins. J'essaye, avec le plus de tact possible, de leur illustrer ce qu'est ma vie à Londres, à savoir, études, études et encore études. Je leur dis que mon train de vie ne me permet pas vraiment de rencontrer beaucoup de gens nouveaux et que mis à part ma colocataire et quelques amis de fac, je ne connais personne d'autre de vraiment « intéressant ». La déception et un soupçon d'incrédulité se lisent sur leurs traits mais très vite la conversation se ranime. Je comprends assez vite qu'une toute nouvelle rumeur titille leur curiosité inépuisable.

Une propriété voisine vient d'être louée (ou achetée, on n'en n'est pas encore certains) par, dit-on, une star de cinéma. Au fait l'habitation, celle que nous surnommons tous « la maison perchée » est une demeure complètement isolée, séparée de notre village par un petit bois, juchée de surcroît au sommet d'un rocher qui s'élève à pic au-dessus de la mer.

Etes-vous sûres de cette information ? interroge ma mère, visiblement perplexe.

J'ai moi-même beaucoup de mal à croire à ce « on dit ». Quel fou envisagerait de venir vivre dans un coin si reculé, de louer ou d'acheter cette vieille bicoque loin de tout, ceinturée d'arbres et ayant la mer pour toute perspective ?

Les stars ont plutôt l'habitude de fréquenter la côte d'Azur, fais-je remarquer. Le climat y est tellement plus clément. Ils y louent ou achètent de magnifiques propriétés.

Six paires d'yeux me fusillent d'un regard unanimement réprobateur. Le peu de crédit que je donne à la rumeur semble carrément les offenser. Le débat reprend de plus belle. Ces dames persistent et continuent. Elles m'assurent que l'info leur vient du boucher du village, qui s'avère être le mari de la sœur de la femme que la dite vedette a engagée à travers une agence, il y a de cela quelques mois, afin de garder la maison propre et prête pour le futur emménagement.

La discussion continue bon train. Je me sauve au bout de quelques minutes, fatiguée par le torrent de paroles, et vais me réfugier dans la cuisine où je me prépare une tasse de café bien chaud. Je n'ai jamais adhéré à l'habitude anglaise de la « tea hour » que je trouve franchement infect. Je viens d'attaquer un petit biscuit lorsque mon père débouche dans la pièce. Il vient de finir sa partie de pétanque quotidienne. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'étreindre fort ce petit bout de bonhomme au dos courbé et aux cheveux de coton que j'aime d'un amour inconditionnel.

Ces vieilles pies n'ont donc pas fini de bavasser ? marmonne-t-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la salle à manger.

Nous échangeons un regard entendu et pouffons ensemble. J'admire et respecte profondément cet homme. Le passage du temps l'a beaucoup fatigué mais il a su garder sa lucidité, sa droiture, son sens de l'humour et surtout, c'est l'homme le plus gentil et le plus tolérant que je connaisse.

Et ce n'est pas encore prêt de finir, dis-je en m'attablant à ses côtés.

Ah bon, et quelle nouvelle misère a eu l'honneur d'enchanter aujourd'hui cette bande de commères ? ricane-t-il amèrement.

Parait-il qu'un acteur… ou actrice, au fait je ne suis pas sûre, bref qu'une personnalité très connue de Hollywood vient d'emménager à la « maison perchée ».

Ah.

Mon père se tait ce qui excite ma curiosité.

Aurais-tu entendu quelque chose à ce propos ?

Ben…oui. Au fait tout le village ne fait que parler de ça. C'est la femme de charge qui s'occupe de la maison qui a déclenchée toute cette histoire.

Un instant, j'imagine que cette rumeur s'avère être véridique et l'idée qu'une vraie V.I.P. puisse habiter à quelques centaines de mètres de nous me fait rêver. Qui cela pourrait-il bien être ? Mon esprit divague entre Brad Pitt et Leonardo Dicaprio. L'idée n'est peut-être pas aussi saugrenue que ça… Après tout, Johnny Deep réside bien régulièrement en France… Oui mais notre village est si isolé… Non, décidément je ne peux m'empêcher de douter de la véracité de ces balivernes tant cela me semble improbable.

Mais, est-ce sûr ?

Sait-on jamais ! fait mon père en haussant les épaules. Je n'y crois, pour ma part, qu'à moitié à ces salades. Mais le temps nous le dira.

La discussion en reste là et nous finissons notre café dans un silence complice. Mon père n'est pas du genre bavard, trait de caractère dont j'ai hérité. Entre-temps les amies de ma mère sont parties. Cette dernière vient nous tenir compagnie en affichant une mine enjouée. C'est une femme très énergique, pleine de bon sens et de vivacité d'esprit. Elle tournoie autour de nous tout en fredonnant, débarrasse la table, arrose ses plantes qui prolifèrent un peu partout dans la maison, me caresse les cheveux en passant, range ses ouvrages dans une corbeille en osier puis finit par venir siroter une tasse de café avec nous.

Julie a appelé ce matin pour me demander de tes nouvelles, me dit-elle entre deux gorgées. Je lui ai dit que tu dormais encore et elle m'a dit qu'elle passerait ce soir pour te voir avec Adrien et les enfants.

Je souris mais je ne me sens pas très à l'aise. La relation que j'ai avec ma sœur aînée de huit ans, Julie, n'a rien d'un long fleuve tranquille. Les heures passent et j'ai presque oublié sa venue lorsqu'on sonne à la porte d'entrée. Mon cœur se serre, un malaise s'est emparé de moi. Ma mère va ouvrir. Ce sont mes petits et adorables neveux que je vois en premier. Tomas, petite tempête de dix ans, bouscule tout le monde et entre en courant en poussant des exclamations aigues.

Annie ! Annie ! claironne-t-il joyeusement.

Il se jette dans mes bras et fourre son petit nez rosi par le froid dans mon cou. Je le serre fort contre mon cœur puis je l'écarte, le tiens à bout de bras pour mieux l'examiner. Je suis stupéfaite par le nombre de centimètres qu'il a gagné en une seule année.

Par-dessus son épaule j'aperçois une ravissante petite tête blonde. Deux grands yeux bleus me fixent avec un mélange de méfiance et de timidité.

Zoé, dis-je en tendant les bras vers elle.

Mais la fillette, qui n'a que quatre ans et demi, va se cacher derrière les jambes de sa maman.

Elle ne se souvient plus très bien de toi, explique Julie qui me regarde en affichant un petit sourire suffisant, celui qui veut clairement dire « eh oui, c'est moi la super maman, pas toi ».

Je tâche pourtant de me montrer polie et lui rends un sourire sincère. Le moment de commencer les hostilités n'est pas encore arrivé.

Julie, comment vas-tu ?

Très bien, merci.

Nous nous faisons la bise, sans plus, comme si nous venions de nous voir la veille, puis je me tourne vers Adrien, mon beau-frère.

Anne, quel plaisir de te revoir !

Le visage rouge et rondelet d'Adrien est fendu par un sourire jovial. C'est un homme grand, baraqué, et lorsqu'il vient vers moi c'est pour m'embrasser sur les deux joues tout en me serrant chaleureusement dans ses bras puissants, tel un frère qui retrouverait une sœur après une longue absence. Je reçois ces démonstrations d'affection avec émotion mais je suis un peu embarrassée, d'autant plus que je capte au passage le coup d'œil meurtrier que lui lance sa femme.

Nous nous installons ensuite dans le petit séjour et la première heure passe dans une ambiance très conviviale. Adrien me pose un tas de questions, sur ma vie, sur mes études, sur mes projets. C'est un plaisir de trouver quelqu'un avec qui converser. Adrien est infirmier, il travaille au village mais prête également ses services dans d'autres villages alentours. C'est un homme très gentil, extrêmement serviable et dont la simplicité et l'honnêteté font de lui l'une des personnes que j'apprécie le plus.

Julie ne m'a plus adressé la parole. Elle m'évite. Elle discute avec ma mère d'une recette qu'elle vient d'essayer, gronde Tomas, câline Zoé, nous jette des regards en biais à Adrien et à moi… Notre complicité l'a toujours exaspérée.

Nous dînons très tôt puis mon père s'empresse d'allumer la télé un match de football est sur le point de débuter et ni lui ni Adrien ne veut le rater. Ma mère a catégoriquement refusé de me laisser faire la vaisselle c'est elle qui s'en charge avec l'aide de ma sœur. Je me retrouve très vite désœuvrée et n'ai d'autre occupation que de tenir compagnie aux enfants. Tomas n'arrête pas de tourbillonner autour de moi. Zoé, qui a enfin consenti à venir s'assoir à mes côtés, n'ose toujours pas me parler. Son frère, en revanche ne s'est pas arrêté de babiller. L'imminente sortie aux cinémas de l'adaptation de son roman préféré le met dans un état de surexcitation incroyable. C'est l'histoire fantastique d'une petite fille, Emma, qui se découvre des dons de fée. Je connais assez bien le conte (Qui ne le connaitrait pas ? Les médias ne font qu'en parler et les enfants du monde entier en raffolent), mais je l'écoute patiemment me relater les moindres détails il est notamment en admiration devant l'un des personnages clés, à savoir le Grand Lord du monde des fées, dont le côté sombre le rend si énigmatique et fascinant à ses yeux.

Ce débordement est épuisant et je suis rapidement à bout de bonne volonté. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, de m'isoler un peu. Je n'ai jamais été très douée avec les enfants.

Papa, est-ce que je peux emprunter ta voiture ?

Mon père, Adrien, ainsi que ma mère et Julie qui viennent de se joindre à eux me regardent tous avec des yeux ronds.

La voiture ? répète mon père. Tu veux sortir ? A cette heure-ci ?

J'ai… j'ai besoin d'acheter des trucs.

Les commerces sont quasiment tous fermés maintenant, intervient ma mère. A part peut-être le bistrot du vieux Jaques…

Merde… j'ai complètement zappé ce détail. Cette question ne se serait même pas posée à Londres, mais ici ce n'est pas pareil.

Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? me demande Adrien.

Euh… je veux acheter une carte postale, pour ma colocataire, Jenny. Elle en fait la collection et je lui ai promis de lui en envoyer une le plus tôt possible.

La librairie du village est fermée depuis longtemps mais la toute nouvelle supérette reste ouverte jusqu'à vingt-deux heures. Il y a un rayon papeterie tout à fait respectable, m'explique-t-il gentiment.

Julie le foudroie du regard. Mon père m'a ramené les clés de sa petite Clio. Tomas veut absolument m'accompagner, il s'accroche désespérément à moi et je finis par les prendre, sa sœur et lui, tout en promettant de vite rentrer.

La petite supérette, comme la plupart des autres commerces, donne sur la place centrale du village. Le trajet ne me prend qu'une dizaine de minutes. Le silence n'est rompu que par le vrombissement de la Clio. Je me sens presque coupable d'être dehors. J'imagine un instant Jenny, accoudée au bar de l'un des pubs bronchés de Londres, en train de déguster une bière, entourée par quelques spécimens masculins des plus sexy… La vision me fait rêver. C'est le week-end en plus ! Mais rien ne pourrait être plus différent de la capitale anglaise que mon petit village breton. Je ne m'en plains pas cependant. C'est dans la tranquillité de ses rues pavées, dans le calme du paysage qui l'entoure et la protège que je me retrouve et que je retrouve ma sérénité.

Les enfants sont restés sages, mais dès que j'ai franchi la porte vitrée, Tomas se lance telle une fusée vers le rayon des livres. Je crois qu'il a hérité de ma fibre littéraire. Ou peut-être que c'est ce roman si connu qui lui a donné le goût de la lecture.

Regarde Annie ! babille-t-il en désignant un étalage de bouquins où « Emma L'enchanteresse » règne en best-seller.

Je m'approche, examine les couvertures avec intérêt. Des posters promotionnels grandeur nature sont maintenus debout, juste à côté (Quel progrès pour un aussi petit village ! J'en suis stupéfaite.). Les acteurs qui campent les rôles des personnages principaux sont mis en avant dont, bien entendu, le si admiré Lord des fées. Ils sont tous plus ou moins connus mais je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps. Zoé, qui est restée fermement accrochée à ma main, me tire doucement et me montre d'un timide signe de la tête le rayon des chocolats.

Allez, viens Tomas, on va acheter quelques douceurs, tu veux ?

Ah, s'il te plait, laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil par ici ! me supplie-t-il. Il y a aussi un nouveau manga qui vient de sortir et que je n'ai pas encore lu, et maman refuse de me l'acheter…

J'y réfléchis une seconde.

Bon, d'accord, mais ne bouge surtout pas d'ici tant que je ne serai pas revenue te chercher, OK ?

Entendu !

Je le suis du regard un moment. Il s'est assis par terre et s'est directement plongé dans son livre. J'emmène sa sœur vers le rayon sucrerie tout en me promettant de le lui acheter avant de rentrer. Cela fera sans doute râler Julie… L'idée me fait sourire d'avance.

Je me rends soudain compte que la supérette est déserte. Le gérant, un vieux monsieur que je connais de vue, ne me remarque même pas. Il est absorbé par ses mots croisés. Les habitants du village n'ont pas pour habitude de trainer dehors à ces heures-ci de la nuit. Seuls quelques retardataires prennent un dernier verre au bistrot du coin. On n'est définitivement pas à Londres.

Je prends une corbeille où je mets quelques gourmandises puis je pars à la recherche du rayon papeterie. Je le localise en contournant le coin « détergents ». C'est tout à fait au fond du local. Et c'est à ce moment-là que je me rends soudainement compte que je ne suis finalement pas seule dans le magasin. Quelqu'un – un homme – vient de surgir d'un passage parallèle au mien et se dirige lui aussi vers le rayon papeterie. Je ne fais pas attention à lui car je viens de repérer une rangée de cartes-postales. L'inconnu s'est lui aussi arrêté il ne pas vue, il me tourne le dos et examine les étagères réservées au matériel de dessin et peinture. Je passe un moment assez long à choisir entre les différentes cartes exposées elles représentent pour la plupart les magnifiques paysages bretons. Je finis par en choisir une Jenny sera très contente, j'en suis certaine. C'est en pensant à elle que je vais me retourner lorsque je me retrouve brusquement avec le nez dans le torse de quelqu'un – de l'étranger. Je fais un bond en arrière.

Mon Dieu ! Excusez-mo…

Ma phrase demeure en suspend. Bouche ouverte, je regarde l'homme en face de moi lui aussi a fait deux pas en arrière.

Oh-mon-Dieu.

Oh-mon-Dieu, oh mon Dieu, OH MON DIEU !

J'ai du mal à croire ce que je vois.

Alex Richman se tient juste là, devant moi.

ALEX RICHMAN !

J'ai le vertige. J'ai vaguement conscience qu'il vient de balbutier des excuses – des excuses en anglais bien sûr. Dieu, qu'il est grand… Il a au moins une tête de plus que mon mètre soixante-cinq. Et sa voix… Dieu, que sa voix est grave, profonde… Elle est encore plus délicieusement caverneuse que ce que j'avais si souvent entendu dire à ce propos. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Je crois que je me suis carrément arrêtée de respirer. Je n'arrive plus à réagir. Toute pensée cohérente a momentanément déserté mon cerveau. Que suis-je sensée faire en pareille situation ? Sourire ? Parler ? Demander un autographe ? Je n'ai jamais rien vécu de tel !

Je vois son regard aller de mon visage à celui de Zoé. Cette dernière n'a pas prononcé un mot elle ne l'a pas reconnu et je ne sais pourquoi mais j'en suis quelque part soulagée. Je crois que lui aussi est soulagé. Je finis par comprendre qu'il devait s'attendre à nous voir hurler comme deux groupies exaltées. Sauf que je suis comme tétanisée. Lui a l'air hésitant mais il demeure aussi muet que moi. Une myriade d'émotions traverse son visage en une nanoseconde. La surprise et la confusion ont presque immédiatement cédé leur place à une sorte de panique mêlée de consternation. Un rictus sévère déforme désormais ses traits. Il a, à présent, la même allure que celle qu'il affiche sur le poster que je viens de voir en entrant avec Tomas…

Oh mon Dieu ! Tomas !

Annie ! Annie, Zoé, vous êtes où ?

La petite voix de mon neveu a si subitement retenti dans le silence absolu des lieux que j'en ai un haut le corps. Cette distraction inattendue a cependant l'avantage de me sortir de ma lamentable inertie. Alex Richman esquisse également un geste de recul. De l'effroi pur se lit maintenant sur son visage. Tomas ne doit se trouver que deux rangées plus loin. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais une petite voix m'intime tout à coup de me taire. Une idée vient de me traverser l'esprit. J'hoche la tête à l'intention d'Alex Richman puis tourne les talons et m'enfuis à toutes jambes en entrainant avec moi la petite Zoé qui me lance des coups d'œil intrigués. Elle se demande sans doute ce qui ce passe. Je me le demande moi-même mais mes agissements ne sont dictés que par un étonnant réflexe auquel je ne comprends rien.

Tomas, je suis là !

Je l'ai trouvé qui allait contourner le rayon des détergents. Il a l'air profondément soulagé de nous avoir retrouvées.

Annie, où étiez-vous passées ?

On a rencontré un monsieur qui nous a regardées très méchamment, explique tranquillement Zoé.

Je la regarde, interdite. Mince alors. Elle a vraiment mal choisi le moment de se mettre à parler, cette petite !

Un homme ? répète son frère en fronçant les sourcils. Quel homme ? Il n'y a personne ici à part nous.

Non, il y a un inconnu, insiste Zoé en pointant le fond du magasin de son petit doigt potelé.

Tomas penche légèrement la tête et tente de regarder dans cette direction. Je me pousse sur le côté, lui bouche l'horizon.

Tomas, viens ! (ma voix est montée d'une octave). Montre-moi donc le manga dont tu me m'as parlé, je vais te l'acheter.

L'effet est immédiat. L'histoire de l'inconnu est oubliée comme par magie et laisse la place à la joyeuse perspective d'acquérir le précieux nouveau volume. Il fonce droit devant lui, et pour une fois sa sœur lâche ma main et le suit en trottant d'un petit pas menu. Je me retourne Richman se tient tout à fait au bout du couloir. Il est à moitié caché par la marchandise. Il semble guetter, _me_ guetter. Je me retiens de rire tant son attitude me semble exagérée. Une nouvelle inspiration m'éclaire. Lançant un coup d'œil vers mes neveux, je constate que ceux-ci sont totalement absorbés par la relecture du manga en question. Richman se trouve dans une impasse, il va devoir obligatoirement emprunter le passage où je me trouve pour pouvoir accéder à la caisse. Je suis presque certaine que s'il passait maintenant, aucun de mes deux neveux ne le remarquerait. Oui, c'est jouable. Je me tourne à nouveau vers lui et lui fais signe. Il a l'air surpris mais je crois qu'il a compris ce que j'envisage de faire. Il acquiesce puis s'approche à pas de loup. Derechef je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas pouffer. Puis je m'écarte, m'approche davantage des enfants et essaye au maximum d'obstruer leur champs de vision au cas où ils relèveraient la tête. Mais ils ne le font pas et tout se passe comme prévu. Je me risque à lancer un furtif coup d'œil derrière mon épaule. Richman est en train de payer ses achats. Je me demande ce que peut bien acheter une personne comme lui dans une minuscule supérette comme la nôtre. Ça y est, il va sortir. Une étrange sensation s'empare de moi. Je me sens bizarrement frustrée mais je n'arrive pas à saisir le pourquoi de ce sentiment. Sans doute est-ce dû au cumul d'émotions. Il ouvre la porte vitrée, mon cœur se serre. Mon Dieu, il faut que je profite de cet ultime instant car je doute qu'un tel évènement puisse se reproduire une seconde fois dans ma vie. J'essaye de graver son image dans ma mémoire. Mais alors qu'il va refermer derrière lui, je le vois tourner la tête. Nos regards se croisent l'espace d'une seconde. Un sourire discret éclaire brièvement ses traits. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma cage thoracique.

Alex Richman vient de me sourire. A moi. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

Ça y est, il a disparu, mais la vision de son sourire hante encore mon esprit alors que je m'apprête à régler mes menus achats. Le vieux gérant me rend ma monnaie et je vais sortir lorsqu'il me rappelle soudain.

Mademoiselle, vous avez oublié de prendre votre carte postale.

Ma carte postale ? Non, je l'ai prise, elle est là, dans mon sac.

Le vieillard me regarde sans comprendre. Il tient dans sa main une seconde carte postale qu'il fait osciller en l'air. Je m'approche, attrape le rectangle en carton, intriguée. C'est en effet une très belle carte postale, comme il y en a des dizaines dans le magasin. Je l'ouvre dans un geste machinal. Mon cœur s'emballe soudain. Quelques mots y sont inscrits d'une petite écriture presque illisible. C'est en anglais.

« Thank you. I owe my life to you. ».

Je reste un moment, interloquée, à lire et relire ces pattes de mouches. Alex Richman me remercie ? Il me doit la vie ? Décidément, ce type développe un sérieux côté parano. J'ai une irrépressible envie de rire mais c'est un ricanement nerveux qui sort de ma gorge. Je quitte le local avec l'impression de sortir d'un rêve.

12


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Nom d'un chien !

Les yeux exorbités de Jenny sont sur le point de traverser l'écran de mon PC portatif. Son visage pixélisé se fige un instant en une grimage de stupéfaction hilarante.

Alex Richman ! répète-t-elle, ébahie. _Le_ Alex Richman de « Emma l'enchanteresse » !

Cette fois ses cris ont pris des tons si aigues que je suis obligée de baisser le son au maximum. Il est passé minuit, tout le monde dort et je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'ameuter la maison dans ma chambre.

Chut ! fais-je en riant doucement. Pas la peine d'hurler comme une ado de quinze ans !

Mais enfin Annie ! Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ?! Tu me parles là du grandissime, du génialissime, du brillantissime Richman ! L'un des meilleurs acteurs anglais, toutes catégories confondues !

Oh, je vois. Il s'agit donc de ça, de solidarité entre compatriotes…

J'adore taquiner Jenny. C'est comme ça que fonctionne notre amitié.

Foutaises ! riposte-t-elle presque offensée. Même toi ma petite, qui est la frenchy la plus ignorante que je connaisse en matière de cinéma, tu ne peux ignorer le talent d'une légende comme Alex Richman.

Primo, je te rappelle que je suis ton unique meilleure amie frenchy. Secundo, le fait que je ne sois pas très fan de sagas fantastiques ni de films d'action, et que je sois plutôt fleur bleue dans ce domaine ne signifie en rien que je sois une ignorante en cinéma !

Ah ! eh bien justement ! Aurais-tu oublié l'engouement que tu avais ressenti pour son rôle du capitaine London ?

Merde. Là elle marque un point. Ok, oui je reconnais. J'avais eu cette espèce de béguin pour lui. Mais qui n'aurait pas succombé à un personnage aussi mystérieux, aussi chevaleresque, aussi charismatique ? Toute femme normalement constituée rêverait d'avoir à ses côtés un tel gentleman.

Bon, ça va, j'admets. J'ai été moi aussi assez… disons contente d'avoir pu le voir en chair et en os.

_Contente_ ? s'étrangle Jenny.

Elle est si indignée par mon apparente insouciance qu'elle en perd momentanément l'usage de la parole.

Annie ! finit-elle par hurler. Alex Richman est l'acteur du moment ! Il campe le rôle le plus important de la trilogie ! N'importe quelle personne avec un minimum de raison aurait donné la peau de ses fesses ne fut-ce que pour l'apercevoir.

J'encaisse les railleries de Jenny avec bonne humeur.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu te sois retrouvée nez à nez avec lui dans la supérette de ton village perdu ! enchaine-t-elle. C'est du vrai délire ! Et dire qu'il réside en temps normal à deux pas de chez mes parents et que je ne l'ai même jamais croisé ! Comment est-ce possible ? Que peut-il bien faire là ?

C'est une incroyable coïncidence, je l'admets. Je me demande également ce qui a bien pu l'attirer dans une bourgade comme la nôtre. Mais soudain me revient à l'esprit l'histoire de la fameuse personnalité qui aurait emménagé dans la maison perchée. Mais bien sûr ! Je m'empresse de tout raconter à Jenny qui n'en perd pas une miette. Elle émet alors un long sifflement.

C'est donc ça… C'est là qu'il se réfugie désormais…

Il se réfugie ? Tu le dis comme s'il était en fuite !

Annie, voyons ! Il fuit les paparazzis, bien sûr ! Sur quelle planète vis-tu ma pauvre chérie ?

Ah bon.

Première nouvelle. Je m'explique maintenant son attitude pour le moins exagérément méfiante.

A ce point ? Il est un peu zarbi, non ?

Tu ne comprends pas. Sa compagne, avec laquelle il a vécu vingt ans de sa vie, vient de décéder après une longue maladie. Tu ne le savais donc pas ?

Quoi ! Je porte ma main à ma bouche pour étouffer une exclamation et secoue la tête en silence. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Jenny me raconte alors que cela s'est produit il y a environ un an, juste après le tournage de son dernier film, que depuis ce dramatique évènement il a littéralement disparu de la vie mondaine. Il s'est murmuré qu'il était tombé en dépression, que même ses proches et amis les plus intimes n'étaient au courant de son lieu d'exile, que son agent deviendrait fou de ne plus savoir comment ni où le joindre.

Et nous, nous le savons ! s'exclame finalement Jenny triomphante.

Ce qui ne change strictement rien, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

L'enthousiasme de Jenny me fait peur tout à coup. Que mijote-t-elle ?

Oh je sais bien. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais poster cette info sur ma page Facebook…

J'entrevois une étrange étincelle éclairer son regard alors même qu'elle parle.

Jenny ! N'y pense même pas ! Si tu le fais, je te jure que je ne t'adresserai plus la parole !

Je me rends compte, trop tard, que j'ai quasiment crié, que j'ai bondi de ma place et que je suis en train de vigoureusement secouer mon PC.

Ouuuh… du calme Annie ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Tout ce que je sais c'est que l'idée qu'il puisse croire que j'ai trahi son secret me répugne profondément. Je me réinstalle à nouveau sur mon lit en croisant les jambes tandis que Jenny me considère de l'autre côté de l'écran d'un air intrigué et contrit à la fois.

Allons, tu me connais. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, hein ?

J'ai retrouvé mon calme et lui rend son sourire. Oui je le sais, sans quoi jamais je ne me serais risquée à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Je préfère néanmoins changer de sujet et lui demande des nouvelles de Londres. Tout à coup son attitude change. Elle rougit, fuit mon regard et avant de se remettre à parler se racle bruyamment la gorge.

Au fait…, reprend-elle au bout d'un instant. Jerry m'a appelé ce matin pour me demander de tes nouvelles.

Ah, vraiment.

C'est tout ce que je parviens à articuler. Un silence gêné s'est installé. Je ne trouve rien de plus à ajouter. Quoi dire de toute manière ? Jerry est devenu un sujet presque tabou. Même Jenny, qui d'habitude me bombarde de questions le concernant, demeure muette. Et son mutisme est encore plus énervant ! Car je devine très exactement ce à quoi elle pense, les questions qu'elle crève de poser, les conseils qu'elle meurt de donner. Mais elle se retient, par amitié pour moi. Elle finit pourtant par lancer d'une toute petite voix :

Il avait l'air triste et il m'a semblé qu'il s'inquiète pour toi et qu'il souffre de ne pas te parler. Il ne t'a pas appelé ?

Non. Et c'est tant mieux comme ça car c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de n'en rien faire.

Ma voix a retenti froide, dure, ce qui étonne Jenny et me rend moi-même perplexe. Je ne sais d'où vient cet agacement soudain. Sans doute du fait que je ressens ce besoin de m'isoler, de fuir Londres, la fac, le campus, les études… et lui. Oui, j'ai surtout besoin de fuir Jerry, de me soustraire un certain temps à notre étrange relation, d'oublier les tensions qui gâchent notre quotidien. Il me faut respirer et oublier tout ça. C'est pour cette raison que je lui ai demandé de me laisser du temps, de l'espace surtout, afin que mon esprit, mon cœur et mon corps retrouvent leur sérénité perdue. Certes, il me manque, je l'admets, mais je suis aussi soulagée qu'il tienne sa parole de ne plus me mettre la pression, du moins jusqu'à ce que je me sente à nouveau le courage de replonger dans la réalité.

C'est juste une parenthèse que nous nous sommes donnée, fais-je au bout d'un moment. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions rompu.

Oh, je sais. Et je ne t'importunerai plus avec ce sujet, promis !

Nous échangeons encore quelques propos avant d'éteindre. Lorsque je range l'ordinateur sur le bureau je remarque la carte postale de Richman. Etrangement c'est l'unique détail que je me suis refusé à confier à mon amie. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. C'est mon petit secret et c'est tout. Un petit quelque chose que je garderai en souvenir de cette incroyable rencontre.

Je suis très fatiguée mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Mon esprit revient invariablement à l'évènement qui a chamboulé ma journée. L'histoire que m'a racontée Jenny à propos du décès de sa femme est bouleversante et touchante. Je finis par sombrer mais ma nuit est agitée et pleines de rêves incohérents.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin alors que le soleil est presque déjà à son zénith. J'ai honte de me lever si tard, ce n'est pas du tout de mes habitudes mais c'est que j'ai si mal dormi… Mes doigts caressent la carte postale qui est restée sagement à mes côtés, puis je l'ouvre et j'effleure là où la main hâtive de Richman a gribouillé ses pattes de mouches anglaises. Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Je rêvasse devant des mots alors qu'un sourire me fend le visage. Je crois que le manque de sommeil commence à affecter mes neurones.

Dehors le temps est splendide. Mon père écoute la radio alors que ma mère se trouve dans le jardin à cueillir des tomates pour sa salade.

Bonjour ma chérie, dit-elle en me souriant tendrement. Tu as mauvaise mine, tu n'as pas bien dormi ? m'interroge-t-elle en scrutant mon visage.

Non en effet, dis en réprimant un bâillement.

Tu aurais dû ramener ton oreiller londonien dans tes bagages, dit-elle en riant.

Je ris à mon tour, même si je connais parfaitement la vraie raison de mon insomnie.

Au fait, je vais aller poster la carte de Jenny.

Bien. Tu peux prendre la voiture, ton père ne prévoie aucune sortie pour aujourd'hui.

Super, merci. J'y vais !

Je l'embrasse puis me sauve. Le bureau de poste se trouve comme le reste des commerces sur la petite place. Je suis obligée de ralentir car je croise, chaque deux ou trois mètres, une personne de ma connaissance et qui me salue cordialement. J'avoue que j'adore mon petit et beau village perdu, avec ses ruelles pavées, ses maisons aux fenêtres fleuries, sa place avec sa petite église, ses arbres… Et c'est à chaque fois un bonheur pour moi de le retrouver.

Après avoir posté la carte je décide d'aller rendre visite à un ancien ami, Sébastien. Il fait partie des rares jeunes de ma génération à ne pas avoir quitté le village. Il n'a pas fait d'études supérieures et travaille avec son père dans le garage familial.

Je contourne le second et dernier rond-point du village puis j'emprunte la route qui le relie à la ville la plus proche. Le garage se trouve à une quinzaine de kilomètres. Le ciel est sans nuages, la brise qui souffle est tiède et réconfortante. Je ne roule pas trop vite car j'aime profiter de la beauté et de la quiétude du paysage. La route est déserte. Elle serpente à travers des sous-bois d'où émane une enivrante senteur de terre, de rosée, d'herbe et de fleurs…

Je roule de moins en moins vite. Je ne dérange personne sur ce tronçon. Qui pourrais-je bien croiser en un lieu aussi éloigné, aussi retiré du monde, aussi isolé de tout ?

Une petite voix me chuchote, ironique : _Alex Richman !_

Merde alors ! Alex Richman !

Non mais je rêve !

Bouche bée, je fixe le véhicule garé sur le bas-côté de la route, quelques mètres plus loin. Richman est debout face au capot grand ouvert d'une belle Audi noire. J'ai encore ralenti, je crois que je roule à vingt à l'heure, ce qui fait qu'il ne m'a pas encore entendue approcher. La mine sceptique qu'il arbore en examinant le méli-mélo de câbles et de boitiers me laisse deviner qu'il n'y connait rien, mais alors rien de rien, en mécanique. Je ne peux étouffer un rire tant sa grimace est amusante. Il passe les mains dans ses cheveux, souffle, grogne, jure. Je crois même qu'il vient de proférer une série de gros mots.

Wow. Alex Richman qui dit des gros mots… Je n'ai plus le temps d'en rire car je suis arrivée à son niveau. Il a soudain un incroyable haut-le corps il a levé la tête et vient enfin de se rendre compte de ma présence. Il esquisse d'abord un mouvement de recul, ses traits déjà naturellement sévères se crispent encore plus, lui conférant un air des plus rébarbatifs. Il lance dans ma direction un regard qui veut clairement dire : « Passe ton chemin, ne viens surtout pas m'embêter ! ». C'est presque comme s'il l'avait aboyé. Mon cœur se serre à l'instar de mes mains qui agrippent le volant. Mon pied est sur le point d'appuyer à fond sur le champignon lorsque je voix tout à coup l'expression de sa figure changer. Ses petits yeux verts viennent de se poser sur mon visage. Je crois… je crois qu'il m'a reconnue. Alex Richman se souvient de moi. Je ne sais pourquoi l'idée me donne des papillons dans le ventre. Je souris. Il sourcille furtivement et sa bouche s'étire à peine en une sorte de sourire forcé. Le tout n'a duré que quelques secondes en réalité. Je le dépasse lentement mais j'hésite à m'éloigner. Ne devrais-je pas plutôt m'arrêter et voir si je peux lui venir en aide ? Son regard meurtrier se rappelle à moi. Une part de moi craint l'importuner. Je n'ai surtout pas envie qu'il me prenne pour l'une de ces fanatiques à moitié folles, prêtes à tout pour un autographe, ou qu'il pense que le fait de m'avoir offert la carte la veille a éveillé en moi des instincts de persécution… Les idées se bousculent dans ma tête. Je lance un coup d'œil au rétroviseur. Il est demeuré debout à côté de sa voiture et regarde fixement dans ma direction. Il donne vraiment l'air d'espérer de l'aide… En même temps, il n'a pas esquissé le moindre geste dans l'intention d'en demander ! Que faire ? Je pars ? Je m'arrête ? Je fais demi-tour ? Je l'ignore ? Dois-je l'aider ? Il semble si taciturne… Allez, à la merde ses airs de chien méchant !

Je donne un brusque coup de frein puis opère un demi-tour. Richman a porté une main à son visage, qu'il maintient à l'horizontale sur ses sourcils afin de se protéger des rayons du soleil qui le frappent en plein visage. Je me gare et descend de ma Clio. Mon sang bat violemment contre mes tempes. Je suis tout à coup sous l'emprise de l'appréhension. Que dois-je dire ? Que dois-je faire ?

_Allez, un peu de nerf, Annie ! Ce n'est, après tout, qu'un homme comme les autres !_ me rappelle ma conscience d'une voix encourageante.

Euh… bonjour, dis-je dans un anglais presque parfait. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

La réaction est immédiate. Je peux clairement lire de la stupeur sur ses traits. Ha ! Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, c'est clair. Merci Londres de m'avoir obligée à perfectionner mes connaissances linguistiques ! J'ai presque envie de danser mais j'affiche une sérénité exemplaire. Quant à lui, il a rapidement repris contenance.

Non, merci. Ça va aller.

Son ton est glacial, tranchant. Mais sa voix… cette voix est indescriptible. Il ne devrait pas être permis à un mortel de posséder une voix pareille. Je m'y perds un instant… avant de me souvenir brusquement qu'il vient de froidement me congédier. Je lance un coup d'œil sceptique à son capot. « Ça va aller », mon œil !

Vous pouvez réparer la panne ?

Ses petits yeux rétrécissent encore plus. Son regard reptilien est tout sauf engageant.

Je vais appeler quelqu'un qui saura m'aider.

J'ai envie de rire. Appeler quelqu'un ? D'ici ? J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait dans les parages assez de réseau vous permettant de passer un coup de fil.

Il hausse légèrement les sourcils et, pour la première fois, semble perdre l'assurance qu'il affiche constamment. J'exulte en silence. Là j'ai marqué un autre point. Qu'allez-vous faire à présent, génialissime Alex Richman ?

Il se détourne, médite, sort son iPhone de la poche de sa veste et une ride profonde creuse son front soucieux lorsqu'il y jette un coup d'œil.

Je vais me débrouiller, merci.

Il s'est derechef ressaisi. Il a repris son air sévère et morose et me regarde sans ciller. J'en demeure un moment hébétée. Quel impoli, ma foi ! Ça y est, l'exaspération m'a gagnée. J'ai envie de lui cracher les quelques vérités qui me trottent dans la tête, mais je me retiens. J'hausse les épaules d'un air que je veux insouciant, comme si rien de tout cela ne m'affectait réellement, même si je sais que mes joues se sont violemment enflammées.

OK. C'est comme vous voulez. Bonne journée.

Mon ton a été exactement comme je l'escomptais. Détaché et réfrigérant, presque méprisant. Je pivote et me dirige vers ma modeste petite Clio qui, soit dit en passant, marche à merveille, en le laissant planté là, devant sa belle Audi noire rutilante qui, elle, ne lui servira pour l'instant à rien. Bien fait pour vous !

Mais, déjà, les remords surgissent de je ne sais où. Après tout, son chagrin peut bien justifier son comportement… Non ! Ça ne justifie rien de rien ! Son attitude désagréable n'est pas excusable ! Faites le chemin à pied si ça vous chante, Alex Richman. Moi je m'en vais au garage de Sébastien…

Soudain je stoppe, ma main est restée appuyée sur la poignée de la portière.

_N'y songe même pas, Annie Martin ! Cet homme insupportable ne veut pas de ton aide, il te l'a clairement signifié, il n'en veut pas ! _me hurle la raison, scandalisée.

Mes yeux se tournent lentement vers lui. Il est à nouveau plongé dans les entrailles de son véhicule et je peux l'entendre pester violemment. J'ai un soupir. Bon, allez, au diable ses manières d'ours revêche ! Je prends une grande inspiration, le regarde et m'adresse à son dos :

J'envisage d'aller rendre visite à un ami, qui se trouve être un excellent mécanicien. Son garage n'est qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici. Je peux vous y conduire si vous voulez. Il pourra venir voir ce qu'il peut faire.

Richman s'est tourné vers moi et j'ai pu entrevoir un furtif éclair de colère traverser ses prunelles vert avocat. Mais son agacement a presque aussitôt laissé la place à un vif intérêt.

Troisième point marqué en l'espace de quelques minutes ! Un record à immortaliser dans ma mémoire.

_Eh oui mon cher, parfois il ne suffit pas uniquement d'être le brillantissime Alex Richman pour tout régler dans la vie !_

Dix kilo, vous dites ?

J'hoche la tête en lui souriant d'un air engageant. _Mais pourquoi lui souris-tu comme une imbécile alors qu'il ne fait même pas l'effort de te rendre la politesse ? _

La ferme ! J'ai envie de sourire à ce vieil ours insociable, un point c'est tout ! Et Dieu sait que ce n'est pas par réflexe de léchage de bottes ! Pas mon style.

Monsieur Richman finit enfin par se décider. Seigneur ! Quelle délibération ardue pour une chose aussi simple ! Il referme le capot, verrouille les portières après avoir récupéré une pochette qu'il met sous son bras, puis grimpe à bord de ma Clio. Je boucle ma ceinture et remarque en le faisant qu'il me jette des coups d'œil en coin. Peut-être croit-il que je vais le kidnapper ? Hum… moi, kidnapper Alex Richman… L'idée ne m'est pas vraiment déplaisante au final…

_Anne-Marie Martin ! Démarre ta bagnole au lieu de baver ! _

Bon d'accord, d'accord, j'aurai encore dix kilomètres pour fantasmer à mon aise. Au fait, non. J'ai plutôt intérêt à me concentrer sur la route si je veux que Monsieur parvienne en un seul morceau chez Sébastien.

Je mets le contact et nous partons. Richman ne prononce pas un mot. Je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de papillonner vers lui. Il se tient raide, son visage est légèrement tourné vers la vitre. Il a arbore une mine tellement grave et sombre en cet instant… Mon Dieu, j'en oublie presque la route devant moi. La voiture avale docilement les kilomètres. Les virages se succèdent dans un silence absolu. J'aimerais bien l'entendre parler. Sa voix est si diablement envoûtante… Mais que pourrait bien trouver une personne comme lui à dire à une personne comme moi ? Je lâche un soupir, abaisse entièrement la vitre de mon côté et laisse l'air frais envahir l'habitacle et me fouetter agréablement le nez. Cependant ma nervosité ne diminue pas. Comment parvenir à me calmer avec Alex Richman en guise de compagnon de route ? Ah oui, la route ! Seigneur, j'ai de la chance que ce morceau soit aussi désert, sans quoi j'aurais depuis longtemps crée un carambolage monstre ! J'en profite de vérifier le rétroviseur pour encore lorgner du côté de Richman. S'est-il assoupi ? Non, il continue de regarder de son côté, muré dans son étrange silence. Mais il semble néanmoins s'être relâché. Son dos a pris la forme du siège, sa tête repose nonchalamment sur l'appui-tête. Seul signe encore apparent d'impatience sa jambe gauche qui ne cesse de s'agiter frénétiquement. Je pense à Jenny et à sa réaction d'hier et je jubile d'avance en imaginant ce qu'elle sera aujourd'hui lorsque je lui aurai raconté cette insolite nouvelle coïncidence.

Me remémorer les évènements de la veille me fait soudainement penser à la carte que j'ai – pour une raison qui m'échappe – gardée avec moi, cachée dans mon sac à main.

Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous remercier pour la carte postale. C'était très gentil.

Ma voix, que j'ai forcé à paraître neutre et chaleureuse à la fois, a rompu le mutisme régnant à l'exemple d'un coup de tonnerre qui aurait déchiré le silence d'une nuit paisible. Richman s'est brusquement redressé. Il me regarde d'un air méfiant. Je me tourne vers lui, lui souris cordialement. Les commissures de ses lèvres frémissent mais les muscles de son visage ne se décontractent pas pour autant.

Dieu, que son regard peut être dur et distant… et pourtant, la manière dont ses deux prunelles m'ont dévisagée a fait palpiter mes paupières, mon cœur et les tréfonds de mon ventre à un tempo déraisonnablement saccadé.

Ce n'est rien, finit-il par lâcher d'un ton aimable. Vous avez évité que vos… que les enfants ne me reconnaissent. Et Dieu sait combien j'apprécie l'anonymat !

Je dois d'abord me remettre de l'effet que cela m'a fait d'entendre sa voix mélodieuse flotter aussi près de mes oreilles… puis j'acquiesce tout en me félicitant de mon intuition le concernant.

Mon neveu, contrairement à sa sœur, vous aurait reconnu sans aucun doute. Il est très fan de vous et je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait pas pu garder le secret.

J'imagine, en effet.

Il se tait. Je me tais. Je ne sais plus quoi ajouter de plus. Je n'ai jamais connu de personne aussi difficile à aborder. Bon, tant pis. Je n'ai nullement envie de passer le reste du trajet à avoir l'air de vouloir lui tirer les vers du nez. Je décide de mettre un peu de musique. Ce silence me met trop mal à l'aise. J'appuie sur le lecteur et une voix d'un autre temps se met à lentement s'insinuer dans l'habitacle.

Vous écoutez The Platters ? s'exclame Richman en me lançant un regard étonné.

Merde.

Eh bien… c'est-à-dire que ce CD n'est pas à moi mais à mon père. Je… j'avoue que je ne connais cette chanson que d'ouï.

My prayer est une vieille chanson, dit-il en hochant la tête, comme si cela expliquait parfaitement ma lamentable ignorance.

Je n'ai cependant aucun argument à riposter. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressée à ce genre de musique, même si je me souviens l'avoir souvent écoutée lorsque j'habitais encore chez mes parents. Un slow exquis et sensuel sur lequel ma mère et mon père aimaient danser de temps à autres, pour fêter une occasion spéciale ou simplement pour passer un moment entre eux et se remémorer sans doute d'anciens et beaux souvenirs.

Je tourne la tête vers mon compagnon et suis momentanément stupéfaite. L'homme assis à côté de moi s'est métamorphosé.

12


	3. Chapter 3

**Le voilà, le troisième chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira! Je tenais également à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lue et qui ont posté leur reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère recevoir encore d'autres prochainement !**

**Je voulais aussi donner quelques explications sur cette histoire qui est ma toute première fanfiction. Alors, sans doute vous demandez-vous ce que Alex et Annie (mes Brandon et Marianne personnels) ont à voir avec les personnages de Jane Austen. C'est très simple. En effet, mes deux héros s'inspirent directement de ces deux personnages (même si, j'avoue, je visualise en écrivant Kate Winslet et, bien sûr, Alan Rickman, que j'ai adoré en Brandon et Marianne). La seule différence, c'est le contexte de leur rencontre. Avez-vous déjà imaginé ce qu'aurait été la réaction de Brandon vis-à-vis de Marianne s'il venait tout juste de perdre Eliza, et non pas quinze ans auparavant ? Quant à Marianne, comment aurait-elle réagi face au charme de Brandon si sa relation avec Willoughby avait déjà pris un mauvais tournant ? Voilà, c'est cette voie que je m'amuse à explorer, et encore une fois je le dis, toute critique constructive est la bienvenue !**

3.

Richman a fermé les yeux, sa jambe s'est arrêtée de remuer, ses deux mains reposent tranquillement sur ses genoux, sa nuque est nonchalamment calée contre l'appui-tête. Cette posture d'abandon est tellement inattendue et saisissante… C'est presque irréel. Cette attitude nouvelle a quelque chose de profondément émouvant. Je l'observe en silence, à la dérobée, tout en essayant de ne pas trop oublier la route. Ce revirement est déstabilisant. Je suis troublée, je me sens… bizarre. Voir à quel point cet homme, sous ses abords froids et bourrus, peut se transformer en une seconde en quelqu'un de si… touchant, est une expérience bouleversante. Son attitude me remue plus que ce que je voudrais avouer. Un mélange étrange de sentiments s'est emparé de moi car je crois que je viens de deviner. De même que pour mes parents, cette chanson doit lui évoquer de douces réminiscences ; de beaux souvenirs de sa vie passée – de sa vie passée avec sa compagne décédée, et qui le hantent en cet instant de rêverie intense. Cette pensée me secoue l'âme d'une manière déraisonnable. Tristesse, frustration, compassion, tendresse. Toutes ces émotions se bousculent en moi, sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment. Ma confusion, à l'instar de sa silencieuse songerie, est bercée par les dernières notes sensuelles du slow. J'en ai le frisson. La musique s'achève et sa méditation aussi. Une vieille chanson d'Aznavour enchaine et l'ambiance change totalement, je le sens, mais aucun de nous ne reprend la conversation. Je me sens très gênée, tout à coup. J'ai comme la désagréable impression d'avoir assisté à une scène qui ne me regardait pas, sans le vouloir, un peu comme si je venais d'être le témoin inopportun de quelque chose de très intime, de privé, de secret. J'évite dorénavant de regarder de son côté. Je braque ce qui me reste d'attention sur la route, contente de constater que le voyage sera bientôt fini. Richman lâche un long soupir. Mon Dieu, je brûle d'envie de l'entendre parler à nouveau.

Nous sommes presque arrivés, dis-je, croyant calmer son impatience.

Mais il ne dit toujours rien. Il me regarde et, pour la première fois, me sourit avec réelle cordialité. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Le rouge me monte au visage et je m'empresse de dévier mes prunelles des siennes.

Vous parlez très bien l'anglais, lâche-t-il tout à coup.

Wouaaaah. Cette voix m'hypnotise. J'ai un minable petit rire idiot.

Merci. Au fait, c'est parce que je fais mes études à Londres.

Vraiment ? Des études de quoi ?

J'étudie le graphisme, à la Royal College of Art.

J'ai un peu hésité avant de me confier, mais j'admets que je me sens toujours très fière de ce que j'ai pu obtenir grâce à mes seuls efforts personnels.

Oh ! comme c'est étrange.

Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

Eh bien, figurez-vous que moi aussi j'ai fait des études de graphisme à la Royal College of Art. Cela remonte, cependant, à loin maintenant.

De vagues souvenirs me reviennent à la mémoire, ceux d'une époque où j'avais eu ce béguin d'ado et où j'avais cherché à connaitre quelques détails sur sa vie et sa filmographie. Le net (Wikipédia plus précisément) m'avait apporté tout ce que, en ce temps-là, j'avais voulu savoir. Je fouille ma mémoire un instant mais ce détail-là m'échappe. C'est complètement sorti de ma tête.

Il est connu que bien des personnalités de renom dans le monde artistique ont fait leurs débuts à la Royal College of Art, fais-je sur le ton de la conversation.

En effet, admet-il.

Il se tait à nouveau. Je suis au désespoir. Et moi qui croyais que nous avions enfin entamé une discussion normale et civilisée ! Je me tais à mon tour tout en cherchant la manière de reprendre la parole. Bon, tant pis, un peu d'indiscrétion ne fera de mal à personne.

Vous avez complètement changé de cap, fais-je remarquer en lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

Il sourcille mais je suis soulagée de voir qu'il ne se s'est pas renfrogné.

C'est vrai. Il y a parfois des chemins dans la vie qui vous mènent là où vous ne vous attendiez pas, explique-t-il tranquillement.

Wow. Une réponse pour le moins philosophique. Je m'attendais plutôt à une réponse toute simple, du genre « oui, mais ma vraie passion a toujours été celle de devenir comédien… » Ou quelque chose comme ça. Alors que là… je n'ai rien pigé. Quel personnage énigmatique. Bref, je préfère ne plus faire de commentaires. De toute façon nous sommes arrivés.

Voilà, c'est ici.

J'emprunte un sentier de terre sur la droite qui s'enfonce entre deux rangées d'arbres. Le garage des Leroy se trouve tout à fait au bout. Sébastien, qui vit encore avec ses parents, habite la petite maison en pierre qui jouxte son lieu de travail.

Ce lieu est un peu isolé, non ? remarque Richman qui lance des coups d'œil soupçonneux aux alentours.

Oui. Ça ressemble un peu à ces vieux garages délabrés sur lesquels on tombe inévitablement au détour d'une route perdue, dans les films d'horreur américains, n'est-ce pas ? fais-je en riant.

Mon rire se transforme très vite en un pathétique raclement de gorge. Un rictus sévère déforme les traits de Richman qui, à l'évidence, n'a pas la moindre envie de plaisanter. Je me gare, coupe le contact, rouge comme une pivoine. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en veux alors que c'est à lui que je devrais en vouloir à mort. Car, après tout, je ne fais que me montrer serviable, et qu'ai-je en retour ? Des haussements de sourcils et des regards méchants. Vas au diable, Alex Richman !

Mieux vaut que vous restiez là, dis-je sans le regarder. Je ne préviendrai que Sébastien, mon ami. Ses parents sont des gens très gentils mais trop bavards, qui ne manqueront pas d'ébruiter rapidement votre venue ici.

Et votre ami ? Peut-on lui faire confiance ?

VOUS ET VOTRE SATANE MEFIANCE ! J'ai envie de lui crier que nous ne sommes pas tous des maudits paparazzis, mais je me contiens. _Du calme, Annie, du calme_.

Oui bien sûr. Il ne dira rien.

Je sors et claque derrière moi la portière un peu trop brusquement. C'est plus fort que moi. Cet homme est exaspérant. J'avance vers l'atelier à pas mesurés et j'en profite pour respirer de grandes bouffées d'air frais. Ça fait du bien.

Le lieu est calme, hormis un bruit métallique et régulier qui provient de l'intérieur du local. Mais alors que je suis sur le point d'atteindre le seuil du garage, le son s'arrête soudain et je vois une énorme silhouette surgir de la pénombre.

Annie, nom d'un chien, c'est bien toi !

Sébastien vient vers moi, un énorme sourire fendant son visage joufflu. Il me prend dans ses bras, me serre très fort contre lui, puis il me soulève et me fait tournoyer dans les airs en lâchant un grand rire tonitruant.

Annie, quelle belle surprise ! Comme tu m'as manqué !

Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, petit voyou.

Il me repose à terre saine et sauve, tout en continuant de rire. Ses beaux yeux bleus brillent sous l'épaisse rangée de cils noirs et une barbe de trois jours lui donne plus un air mûr que débraillé. Il sent le cambouis mais je m'en fous. C'est mon ami et je l'aime tel qu'il est.

Comment vont tes parents ?

Bof, ça va, répond-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Le vieux aussi ronchon qu'à son habitude, tu le connais. Quant à ma mère, eh bien, constamment en train de me dorloter comme si j'étais encore son petit bébé, ajoute-t-il avec une grimace.

Oh, tu sais, je crois que toutes les mères souffrent du même syndrome, dis-je en riant. Au fait, ton père est là ?

Je lance un regard anxieux du côté du garage grand ouvert.

Le vieux ? Non, il ne m'aide presque plus depuis qu'il a son lumbago. Il reste à la maison, à regarder la télé du matin au soir, et quand il s'ennuie trop, il passe ici, juste histoire de m'emmerder ! Ma mère ne sait plus comment agir avec lui.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. La voie est donc libre.

Sébastien, ça tombe bien, car j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Bien sûr Annie, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Je tourne la tête vers la Clio stationnée quelques mètres plus loin. Richman regarde dans notre direction. Il doit se demander ce que je suis en train de faire depuis la tantôt.

C'est qui ce type, Annie ?

Sébastien a suivi mon regard il fixe Richman sourcils froncés.

Justement, Sébastien. J'ai besoin que tu sois très discret sur ce que je vais te raconter. Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ?

Euh… oui, oui bien entendu.

Je lui explique alors, en gros, comment je suis tombée sur Alex Richman en bord de route et comment je l'ai convaincu de me suivre jusqu'ici. Je lui fais part également du souhait de Richman de garder l'incognito.

Alex Richman ! s'exclame-t-il en émettant un long sifflement. Ça alors !

Je suis soulagée de voir que Sébastien n'a pas réagi à la « Jenny ». Mon ami est moins sensible à l'attrait du monde des people qu'elle.

Alors, tu peux venir voir si tu peux le dépanner ?

Ben oui, bien sûr. Attend juste une minute. Je dois aller chercher ma boite à outils.

OK, je t'attends dans la voiture.

Chacun part de son côté. Sébastien pénètre à nouveau dans le garage tandis que je rebrousse chemin vers ma voiture. Richman me dévisage de son regard perçant, une profonde ride verticale creuse son front. Il n'a pas l'air content du tout.

C'est bon, Sébastien va venir voir s'il peut arranger la panne, dis-je en m'installant derrière mon volant.

Très bien.

Sa réponse a fusé réfrigérante. Mais c'est quoi son problème à cet homme ? Mes mains se resserrent sur le cuir qui recouvre le volant. C'est mon genou maintenant qui frétille de rage et d'impatience. Sébastien réapparait au bout de ce qui m'a semblé durer une éternité.

Il pose sa boite à outils dans le coffre puis s'installe à l'arrière.

Bonjour, dit-il en français à l'intention de Richman.

Ce dernier se tourne à moitié et adresse un sourire poli mais impassible à mon ami.

Bonjour. Merci pour le service.

_Quoi !_ Richman qui s'exprime en un français presque parfait ! J'en reste abasourdie. Et moi qui croyais l'avoir épaté avec mon anglais. Cet homme est décidément plein de mystères.

Je redémarre et nous repartons en direction du village. Plus de musique, plus d'échange de paroles. Le trajet se déroule dans un mutisme exaspérant. Sébastien est visiblement gêné de dire quoi que ce soit devant une personnalité telle qu'Alex Richman. Celui-ci s'est derechef abîmé dans ses réflexions secrètes. Quant à moi, je n'attends plus que l'instant où, enfin, je rentrerai chez moi.

Nous parvenons finalement à l'endroit où l'Audi est restée garée. Nous descendons tous et Sébastien se met immédiatement au travail. Richman et moi restons un peu à l'écart, en simples spectateurs.

Sébastien est un excellent mécanicien, dis-je pour briser le mutisme qui m'agace.

Je sens Richman se tourner brièvement vers moi mais je garde mon regard fixée sur mon ami qui bataille avec ses câbles et ses clés.

Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps ?

Mes yeux croisent les prunelles de félin de mon interlocuteur et je suis saisie par l'intensité avec laquelle il me dévisage, tout à coup. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il veut sonder mes pensées. Mes joues virent à l'écarlate.

C'est un ami d'enfance, nous sommes très proches, en effet. Mais je suis partie à Londres et il est resté avec son père au garage familial. Nous ne nous voyons plus que pour les vacances, désormais.

Je vois.

Un court silence s'ensuit durant lequel je me demande si lui aurait répondu à mes questions concernant sa vie privée tel que je le fais, moi. Non, sans aucun doute. Il est si réservé.

Ça y est, je crois que c'est bon ! annonce Sébastien, tout sourire.

Richman monte à bord de l'Audi puis met le contact le moteur vrombit fièrement.

C'est parfait, dit Richman en s'extirpant de son véhicule, l'air très satisfait. Combien je vous dois ?

Laissez, ce n'était rien…

Non, s'il vous plait, dites-moi un prix. Je refuse d'être traité différemment d'un autre client.

Sébastien me regarde, gêné. Il réfléchit un instant tout en se grattant le front puis finit par donner un chiffre qui me semble assez dérisoire. Richman le paye il ne se doute de rien, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de régler ce genre de détail personnellement. Sébastien balbutie un remerciement puis remonte à bord de la Clio. Je me tourne alors vers Richman qui est resté debout face à moi.

Comment vous remercier, vous, pour tout ce que vous avez fait ? demande-t-il.

Ce n'est rien, dis-je en m'empourprant. Je suis contente d'avoir pu me rendre utile.

Dans ce cas, je me souviendrai que je vous dois deux fois la vie, dit-il en esquissant un sourire qui adoucit instantanément son visage aux traits acérés.

Je rougis de plus belle. Cet homme est vraiment étrange. Il peut passer du désagréable au charmant en une seconde.

Je dois y aller, dis-je en désignant la Clio et Sébastien qui m'attend à l'intérieur.

Oui, bien sûr. Au revoir et encore merci.

J'hoche la tête en esquissant un signe de la main, puis je rejoins ma Clio. J'ai l'impression qu'il continue un instant à me suivre du regard mais je ne peux en être certaine. Un serrement au cœur s'empare de moi lorsque je me dis que cette fois c'est bien la dernière où j'aurais l'occasion de lui parler. Sauf si une autre coïncidence extraordinaire nous rassemble à nouveau, ce dont je doute. L'Audi démarre avant nous. Je ravale l'étrange sentiment de tristesse qui me tenaille et je raccompagne Sébastien jusqu'au garage nous restons là un moment à discuter de cette rencontre pour le moins insolite. Cependant les heures passent et nous nous retrouvons très vite à nous remémorer nos souvenirs d'enfance et d'adolescence. Si bien que, lorsque je rentre finalement à la maison, ma rencontre avec Alex Richman est momentanément passée à un second plan.

Momentanément. Car dès que je me suis glissée dans mon lit, son regard hypnotique est revenu me hanter. Je ferme les yeux pour échapper à son emprise, mais c'est alors sa voix qui inonde mon esprit. Seigneur, je ne peux, je ne veux me soustraire à cette mélodie personnifiée. C'est avec la berceuse de cette basse délicieuse que je finis par sombrer.

Les jours passent dans une douce routine campagnarde. Ma mère me gave de tartes faites maison. Elle me rapporte également les derniers potins colportés par ses amies du club de couture. Le mystérieux personnage qui habite la maison perchée continue de susciter la curiosité des habitants mais personne n'a pu encore savoir de qui il s'agit.

J'avoue que je m'en réjouis. Cela signifie que le secret est bien gardé. Néanmoins, entendre les copines de ma mère parler à longueur d'heures d'Alex Richman, me donne trop souvent l'occasion de penser à lui. Je ne le reverrai sans doute plus jamais, et pourtant je me sens étrangement liée à lui.

C'est seulement trois jours plus tard que l'occasion de le revoir se présente à moi, et ce d'une manière pour le moins inespérée.

Mon père, qui rentre de sa partie de pétanque habituelle, vient me chercher dans ma chambre. Il frappe deux petits coups à la porte avant de rentrer.

Annie ?

Oui papa ?

Je suis assise en tailleur sur mon lit, mon PC est ouvert face à moi. Je regarde mon père qui se tient debout, au seuil de la chambre.

Chérie, je me demandais si cette chemise t'appartenait ?

Ce n'est qu'alors que je remarque le dossier noir qu'il tient dans sa main gauche.

Euh… non. Tu l'as trouvée où ?

Elle était glissée sous le siège passager de la voiture. Je l'ai trouvée tantôt en rentrant. Mais je n'avais pas pris la Clio depuis le jour où tu étais allée voir Sébastien.

Je fronce les sourcils, remonte mentalement jusqu'à ce jour… Puis, soudain, ça me revient, d'un coup. _C'est la chemise de Richman !_

Ah !

Alors, c'est à toi ?

Je bondis de mon lit en hochant la tête frénétiquement et je prends la chemise fermée que j'examine en silence. J'embrasse mon père qui ne manque pas de remarquer mon émotion toutefois il ne fait aucun commentaire et retourne à ses occupations. Je referme la porte puis je reviens m'assoir, le dossier entre les mains. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert mais j'avoue que je brûle d'envie d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Que peut bien contenir cette chemise ? De la vulgaire paperasse, sans doute. Peut-être des papiers concernant l'achat ou la location de sa maison, ou peut-être un futur scénario qu'il serait en train d'étudier. Les possibilités sont nombreuses mais je me rends rapidement compte que ce n'est pas là le plus urgent. Ce dossier, je dois le lui rendre, le plus vite possible. Il doit être en train de le chercher depuis des jours, maintenant.

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Le temps s'est gâté, les nuages se sont accumulés et une fine pluie a même commencé à tomber. Peut-être devrais-je patienter jusqu'à demain avant d'aller jusque chez lui ? Non, je ne m'en sens pas le courage. Il est vrai qu'il est déjà un peu tard mais je ne peux résister à la tentation d'y aller, là, tout de suite.

J'enfile ma veste et je sors. Je prétexte un rendez-vous fictif avec Sébastien pour emprunter la Clio, une fois de plus, et je pars. Il va falloir que je prévienne mon ami de ne pas me trahir, juste en cas où.

Le chemin jusqu'à la « maison perchée » n'est pas très long. Une petite demi-heure, tout au plus. Je dois suivre l'unique petite route qui serpente à travers le bois, à l'ouest du village. Une fois la forêt dépassée, je débouche sur une zone rocailleuse. La mer s'étend à perte de vue, la falaise est vertigineuse. Je stoppe la voiture et je balaye des yeux l'horizon à travers les coulés d'eau, que les essuie-glaces chassent du pare-brise. Au loin, tout à fait de l'autre côté, j'aperçois une forme sombre, une bâtisse qui se détache du paysage grisâtre et nébuleux, isolée au milieu de nulle part, perchée, perchée sur son rocher solitaire.

J'avance lentement. Aucune lumière ne filtre des fenêtres. Je me demande un instant si je ne me serais pas déplacée pour rien. Je suis tentée de faire demi-tour, l'endroit me donne le frisson. Cette maison obscure, à l'apparence déserte, noyée dans ce tableau de brume et de pluie tout cela est d'un lugubre… J'hésite un moment mais je finis par garer la voiture. Il serait stupide de ne même pas descendre vérifier s'il est bien là. Je coince le dossier sous ma veste, dont je referme la fermeture Eclair jusqu'en haut, puis je saute hors du véhicule. L'averse s'est intensifiée. Je cours littéralement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et je me cache sous le porche, haletante, les cheveux trempés. Je prends une minute pour reprendre mon souffle, avant de frapper deux petits coups timides. J'attends quelques secondes, le cœur battant la chamade… Personne. Aucun signe de vie. Je vais frapper une seconde et dernière fois lorsque, tout à coup, un chien énorme surgit de nulle part et s'abat sur moi. Je pousse un cri d'effroi et je recule jusqu'à me coller contre le mur. L'animal, un rottweiler, continue de se jeter sur moi en aboyant férocement. Je tremble de tous mes membres, ma vue est brouillée par les gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinent de mes mèches, j'ai du mal à respirer, je suis tétanisée par la peur. Mais la bête, au bout de quelques secondes interminables, et alors qu'elle continue de m'assaillir, ne m'a toujours pas blessée. Elle tire sur la manche de ma veste, me pousse de son museau, recule puis revient vers moi en répétant les mêmes gestes, encore et encore.

J'ose me redresser, j'esquisse un petit pas en avant.

Du calme mon doux, du calme…

Je tends une main hésitante vers le chien qui n'a pas cessé un seul instant d'opérer des allers retours, en remuant nerveusement la queue et en aboyant. A l'évidence, cette bête n'a aucune intention de me faire du mal.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose, c'est ça ?

Comme s'il m'avait comprise, l'animal redouble ses cris et ses démonstrations d'agitation extrême. Puis il court jusqu'au coin de la maison où il s'arrête à chaque fois en aboyant à mon intention. Je décide alors de le suivre. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, l'angoisse noue ma gorge, j'ai les jambes en coton, mon cœur résonne bruyamment contre mes tempes mais je sens d'instinct que j'agis de la bonne manière.

Je contourne la maison puis, suivant le chien, je débouche sur l'arrière de la propriété. Une terrasse en bois la sépare de la falaise qui surplombe la mer en effervescence. Des rafales de vent et de pluie me fouettent le visage. La bête s'est arrêtée au seuil d'une porte qui est restée entrouverte. Je resserre mon emprise sur ma veste puis je m'engouffre à l'intérieur. Je m'arrête un moment en clignant des yeux et j'essaye de me situer. L'endroit est plongé dans une semi-obscurité accentuée par la grisaille du temps. Je me rends compte que je me trouve dans une espèce de petit vestibule. En face de moi, une autre porte mène vers une pièce d'où le chien me regarde en continuant son vacarme. J'avance prudemment en me demandant pour la première fois s'il est vraiment sensé de s'introduire de la sorte dans la propriété de quelqu'un. Je risque de la prison pour ça ? Une amende, c'est certain. Je chasse rapidement cette idée de ma tête et je file droit derrière le chien. Je traverse plusieurs pièces sur lesquelles je ne m'attarde pas, puis j'escalade un escalier en courant. A l'étage, un petit couloir sur lequel donne trois portes. Deux d'entre elles sont fermées mais la troisième est ouverte. Le chien s'est directement dirigé vers celle-ci puis s'est introduit dans la pièce en poursuivant ses appels de détresse. Je prends une grande inspiration, j'avale ma salive puis j'y pénètre à mon tour.

Je stoppe dès que j'ai franchi le seuil de la chambre. Car c'est bien là une chambre à coucher, à peine éclairée par les dernières lueurs du jour. Mes yeux papillonnent et se posent sur le lit à deux places qui trône au milieu de la pièce. Alex Richman est là, étendu sur le dos, les paupières closes, la bouche entrouverte. Il ne porte qu'un débardeur blanc et un pantalon en coton gris. Il dort paisiblement, comme un enfant. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi le chien m'a-t-il amenée jusqu'ici ? Que signifie tout ce manège ?

Cependant, alors que je reste bêtement là, en train de regarder cet homme dormir, une étrange impression s'empare de moi. Quelque chose cloche. Oui, mais quoi ? Je fais quelques pas dans la pièce, je regarde autour de moi, mais rien n'attire particulièrement mon attention. Et, entre temps, ce chien qui ne fait que tourner autour du lit en aboyant comme un damné !...

C'est à ce moment que je saisis ce qui me semble bizarre. Tout ce boucan aurait réveillé un mort. Pourtant, Richman n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

Et c'est là que je le vois. Le flacon, vide, sur la table de chevet. Un flacon de médicaments.

_Oh, non !_

12


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Mon corps se vide d'un coup de son sang. Je crois que je vais me sentir mal, j'ai la nausée, mais je m'accroche, je me ressaisis, il le faut. Je parviens à bouger, je m'approche du lit, je ne sens plus mes jambes, mon cœur va exploser dans ma cage thoracique. Richman semble endormi mais…Mon Dieu, est-il… ? Non, je refuse d'y penser. Je tends une main tremblante, je touche son bras. Il est…tiède. Je me penche contre son torse, je tends l'oreille, j'essaye de détecter si il respire encore, si son cœur bat… ce qui n'est pas évident avec la combinaison du bruit assourdissant du vent et des aboiements du chien. Je pose alors ma main sur sa poitrine et je colle ma joue contre son cœur… il a encore du pouls, sa poitrine se soulève, faiblement, imperceptiblement.

Je sors enfin de l'apnée dans laquelle j'étais plongée depuis que j'ai aperçu le flacon vide. Mon cerveau se met à fonctionner à cent à l'heure, mille et une pensées se bousculent dans ma tête en une fraction de seconde. Que dois-je faire ? Il ne faut surtout pas que je cède à la panique. _Maintenir son calme, maintenir son calme_. Je me souviens brusquement de ma dernière année de lycée. On nous avait un jour appris quelques notions de secourisme. Je pioche désespérément dans mes souvenirs. Qu'étais-je sensée faire dans un cas pareil ?... _réfléchis, réfléchis_… Petit à petit, des images me reviennent à l'esprit. La position latérale de sécurité, voilà, c'est par là que je dois commencer. Je m'y attèle immédiatement, je sais qu'il faut agir rapidement. Le corps de Richman est lourd, il roule mollement sur son flanc gauche. Je m'assure que sa bouche demeure ouverte afin d'éviter des risques d'asphyxie.

Le brave chien continue de tournoyer autour de nous, toujours aussi anxieux. J'essaye, quant à moi, de garder mon sang-froid. Une fois tous ces gestes méthodiquement accomplis je me dis qu'il faut appeler les secours au plus vite. J'ouvre mon blazer pour sortir mon portable, mais dans ma précipitation j'ai complètement oublié le dossier qui est resté tout ce temps coincé en dessous. Du coup il tombe parterre et s'ouvre. Une pile de feuilles s'éparpille sur le sol. Je me baisse, les ramasse à la hâte sans y prêter grande attention. Je brandis mon téléphone et suis sur le point de former le quinze lorsqu'un bruit derrière moi attire mon attention. Je me retourne vivement : Richman a ouvert les yeux. Il semble me fixer mais son regard est flou, lointain. Ses lèvres remuent légèrement, une sorte de murmure sort de sa bouche mais je ne saisis pas ce qu'il veut me dire. J'accours vers lui et je m'accroupis à son chevet.

« Tout ira bien maintenant, je vais appeler les secours, dis-je pour le rassurer. »

Il ferme les paupières une ou deux secondes avant de les rouvrir. Et cette fois j'aperçois une lueur fugace qui traverse ses prunelles. Ses lèvres s'agitent à nouveau et une sorte de grognement monte de sa gorge.

« Vous voulez me dire quelque chose ? Ne vous fatiguez pas, bientôt on viendra vous porter secours. »

Un second râle, beaucoup plus intense celui-ci, s'échappe de sa bouche. Je suis saisie par la rage qui y est contenue. Je me penche encore plus vers son visage dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'il veut me dire. Son souffle tout juste perceptible me chatouille la joue.

« Quoi ? »

« …fichez-moi la paix… »

_Quoi ?_ Je me redresse et le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ne soyez pas idiot, il faut vous emmener aux urgences. »

« …je…je ne veux… l'aide…de personne… »

Sa voix est pâteuse, chancelante. Décidément, cet homme ne changera pas, même dans les moments les plus délicats.

« …si vous osez appeler…qui que ce soit…je vous jure que… »

Ah ! Ça c'est la meilleure ! Monsieur passe aux menaces, maintenant ! Ignorant souverainement ces délires, je me lève, je reprends mon portable… mais au lieu d'appeler le SAMU je compose un autre numéro.

« Annie ?»

« Adrien, j'ai besoin que tu viennes, c'est urgent. »

Je lui explique ensuite la situation en quelques mots. Il me pose un tas de questions : la nature des médicaments absorbés, la quantité ingérée, le temps écoulé depuis, l'état général du malade… Je tente d'y répondre du mieux que je peux et il promet d'arriver le plus vite possible.

Je suis soulagée. Mon beau-frère se trouvait au village lorsque je lui ai parlé, il sera beaucoup plus rapide à venir que les secours, sans doute sera-t-il là dans… cinq, dix minutes tout au plus ?

Je me retourne alors vers Richman avec l'intention de lui annoncer qu'Adrien est sur le point d'arriver lorsque je me fige. Quelque chose, quelque chose coule de sa bouche… Je me précipite vers lui, il a encore les yeux entrouverts mais ses prunelles sont comme recouvertes d'une fine pellicule blanchâtre.

« Qu'avez-vous ? Vous vous sentez mal ? Dites-moi quelque chose, pour l'amour du Ciel ! »

Je crie, ça y est je commence à paniquer. Non, il faut se reprendre. Mais Richman ferme les yeux et je me retrouve à hurler de nouveau :

« Réveillez-vous ! Restez avec moi ! Ne fermez pas les yeux ! »

Sans m'en rendre compte je me mets à le secouer, doucement d'abord puis plus vigoureusement. Ça dure des secondes, des minutes, durant lesquelles je crois devenir folle, des instants infernaux où je crois l'avoir définitivement perdu. _Mon Dieu, non, s'il vous plait, non !_

C'est un cauchemar, cela ne peut pas être vrai, _ça n'est pas en train de lui arriver à lui_, _ça n'est pas en train de m'arriver à moi_… Je pleure, je m'effondre sur le lit, le temps passe comme dans un rêve – un mauvais rêve – infini et pourtant infime. Et, soudain, un mouvement, une sensation. Je tressaille et lève mes yeux vers lui et il est là, à me regarder une fois de plus de ses deux petites prunelles félines.

« Seigneur ! Vous êtes toujours avec moi !»

Il sourcille légèrement et sa bouche s'entrouvre. Je crois qu'il tente de parler mais il n'y parvient pas.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

Et j'ai ma réponse à la seconde qui suit. Sans crier gare, le corps de Richman est secoué par une sorte de soubresaut après lequel il se met à vomir, à grand jet. Ma première réaction n'est pas d'être dégoutée mais de l'aider dans ce moment aussi dur que gênant. Je lui maintiens les épaules et la tête légèrement surélevées jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit complètement arrêté et que ses spasmes se soient calmés. Après quoi, je l'accommode sur son oreiller : il est trempé de sueur, son visage est creux, pâle, ses yeux sont cernés. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même mais il est toujours là, et c'est ce qui compte.

C'est à ce moment qu'Adrien sonne à la porte. Je me penche et murmure à l'oreille de Richman :

« C'est mon beau-frère, il va vous soigner. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Je lui jette un dernier coup d'œil pour m'assurer qu'il m'a bien entendue puis je dévale en courant les escaliers et me précipite vers la porte. Lorsque j'ouvre, Adrien, en bon professionnel, ne perd pas un instant en bavardage inutile.

« Où est-il ? demande-t-il en s'introduisant d'un pas ferme. »

Je lui fais signe de me suivre en haut et j'en profite pour lui raconter ce qui s'est produit entre le moment où je l'ai appelé et maintenant.

« Il a vomit ? répète-t-il. C'est très bien. Son corps a rejeté les produits absorbés, c'est un bon début. »

Une vague d'espoir m'inonde en entendant ces paroles encourageantes. Nous pénétrons dans la chambre où le chien est demeuré sagement aux côtés de son maître. Il manifeste quelque agitation en apercevant Adrien mais je le calme d'une caresse sur le crâne.

« C'est bien, mon doux, c'est bien. Tout va bien. »

La bête se frotte contre ma jambe et sa tension retombe instantanément. Je crois qu'une grande amitié vient de naître en cet instant précis.

Mon beau-frère, imperturbable, est en train d'examiner son patient. Je le regarde admirative : ses gestes sont rapides, méthodiques, précis. Je suis tellement soulagée qu'il soit là. Je ne saisis pas très bien ce qu'il est en train de faire mais je me tiens là, juste à côté, prête à venir en aide si nécessaire. J'allume la lampe de chevet pour éclairer la chambre. Dehors il fait nuit désormais. Je pense furtivement à mes parents et me demande comment je vais leur expliquer tout ça.

Bon, j'y réfléchirai plus tard. Adrien finit par se redresser, il se tourne vers moi, son visage est impassible, sans émotion :

« Je pense que tout ira bien. Il a vomi la plus grosse partie de ce qu'il a pris. La quantité de médicaments n'était de toute manière pas suffisamment dangereuse. Mais, fort heureusement, son pharynx est resté propre, et c'est grâce à ton excellent réflexe de le mettre en position latérale de sécurité. Il a eu de la chance que tu te sois présentée ici à ce moment précis. Si tu l'avais découvert plus tard ou si personne n'avait eu l'idée de venir ici, je ne pense pas que ses chances de s'en sortir auraient été très grandes ! »

Le rouge me monte aux joues, je respire plus librement, et suis sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsqu'Adrien m'interrompt d'un geste de la main.

« Cependant, continue-t-il, j'estime qu'il vaudrait mieux appeler les urgences. Je serais plus tranquille s'il passait une nuit ou deux sous observation médicale. »

Je lance un coup d'œil en direction de Richman et je m'imagine sa réaction… Mais, ai-je le droit de le laisser là, alors qu'il devrait se trouver dans un lit d'hôpital ? Mon beau-frère me regarde, il attend de moi une décision.

« Adrien, ne pourrais-tu rester ici, avec lui? »

« Ici ? s'étonne-t-il. »

« Oui, juste cette nuit. Je sais qu'il ne voudrait pas aller dans un hôpital. »

Adrien se tourne vers Richman, il lui jette un regard sceptique. Puis il me dévisage sourcils froncés, s'approche de moi et se met à chuchoter :

« Annie, es-tu certaine de ce que tu fais ? Je veux dire, il s'agit d'Alex Richman, pour l'amour du ciel ! »

« Justement. Il veut rester incognito, je le sais. »

« Tu le _sais_ ? »

J'aperçois dans la lumière tamisée de la chambre, les prunelles d'Adrien me dévisager d'un air incrédule.

« Depuis combien de temps le connais-tu ? m'interroge-t-il dans un murmure. »

Je m'empourpre tandis que je réfléchis à ce que je dois – peux dire. Adrien est adorable mais…il y a Julie. Et je n'ai pas la moindre envie qu'elle sache quoi que ce soit de cette affaire.

« Je…c'est une longue histoire, finis-je par dire en haussant les épaules d'un air d'excuse. »

Mon beau-frère me regarde, intrigué : il ouvre la bouche, la referme puis il me susurre en me dégotant un clin d'œil complice :

« Je vais appeler Julie pour lui dire qu'une urgence me retient, OK ? »

« Adrien ! »

J'agrippe son bras et il me lance un coup d'œil interrogateur.

« Ne lui dis rien. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache. Je ne veux que personne ne sache.»

Il me considère un moment, sourcils haussés, puis il sourit et hoche la tête en silence d'un air entendu. Il quitte ensuite la pièce et je l'entends parler brièvement avec ma sœur au téléphone. Il crée de toute pièce un cas d'extrême urgence dans une bourgade éloignée, un beau mensonge, à cause de moi. Je lui dois une fière chandelle. Et Richman également !

Ce dernier semble somnoler. Je crois que le pire est passé mais je ne peux éviter d'être un peu angoissée. La nuit sera longue. Cependant, dans l'immédiat, d'autres occupations requièrent mon attention. D'abord il faut nettoyer à côté du lit, là où Richman a vomi. En plus, je viens tout juste de me rendre compte qu'il va falloir que je me trouve du rechange quelque part car mon chemisier a également été éclaboussé.

Bref, je sors à mon tour de la chambre et je descends à la recherche de la buanderie dans l'espoir d'y trouver un seau. J'allume les lumières partout, la maison ainsi éclairée n'a plus cet air lugubre qui m'avait fait frissonner lors de mon arrivée. Toutefois je remets pour plus tard ces observations et je me mets à la tâche rapidement. Une fois le sol propre, je laisse mon beau-frère avec son patient pendant que j'essaye de dénicher un dressing ou une armoire à linge.

L'idée de fouiner dans les affaires d'autrui me répugne profondément mais j'y suis bien obligée. Je suis sûre que Richman comprendrait.

_Vraiment ? Avec son caractère d'ours ? ironise la voix de ma conscience_.

Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas entendue et je finis par tomber sur un dressing, caché derrière une porte qui donne sur le vestibule du haut.

Durant un moment je reste là, à regarder autour de moi. C'est malsain, sans doute, surtout en de telles circonstances, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine excitation à l'idée d'être en train de reluquer les vêtements d'une star de cinéma. Et je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça. Je ne sais ce que j'avais prévu exactement mais du moins avais-je imaginé découvrir une rangée de beaux costumes griffés, une série interminable de cravates en soie, des piles et des piles de chaussures de marque…

Alors que là, hormis deux costumes et un smoking accrochés dans leurs housses, le reste des habits se résume à des jeans, des polos, des chemises et de grosses chaussures de randonnée. C'est… étonnant. Cet homme est étonnant.

Je me résigne à emprunter l'une de ses chemises que je troque contre la mienne. Elle me va trop grande mais ça ne me dérange pas. J'hume machinalement le col qui sent un mélange d'assouplissant et de lavande. Et dire que je porte la chemise qu'Alex Richman a revêtue un jour… Je ferme les yeux, je me laisse aller à une inexplicable rêverie, je me sens…bizarre.

« Annie ? »

La voix d'Adrien me ramène brutalement à la réalité. Je me ressaisis et je rejoins la chambre d'un pas pressé. Mon Dieu, pourvu qu'il ne se soit rien passé !

Adrien est assis sur une chaise, à côté de la fenêtre. Richman continue de dormir paisiblement.

« Je crois que tu as reçu un appel, dit Adrien en désignant mon iPhone posé sur une commode. Il vient de s'illuminer. »

Mince. Mes parents, je les ai complètement oubliés. Je brandis le téléphone et je quitte la pièce tout en réfléchissant à la version que je vais inventer pour expliquer mon absence cette nuit. Non, au fait, je dois d'abord parler avec Sébastien et voir s'ils ne l'ont pas déjà contacté.

« Annie, comment ça va ? Alors, tu ne viens plus me voir au garage ? »

« Euh… oui, bien sûr que je ferai un tour de ton côté, bientôt. Mais, dis-moi plutôt, mes parents, ils ne t'ont pas appelé aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tes vieux ? s'étonne mon ami à l'autre bout du fil. Non, pourquoi ? »

« Ah, eh bien au fait… regarde, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un nouveau service, dis-je en grimaçant. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Seigneur, j'ai honte de lui demander de mentir pour moi. C'est répugnant, je ne me suis jamais comportée de la sorte. Richman m'a déjà obligée à demander à deux personnes de mentir.

_Tâche de le lui rappeler en temps voulu ! râle ma conscience, réprobatrice._

« Écoute Sébastien, je… je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant mais…juste en cas où, si mes parents venaient à te poser la question, j'ai besoin que tu dises que j'ai passé cette nuit chez tes parents. C'est très important. »

Je peux sentir, sans qu'il ne le dise, la surprise de mon ami.

« Euh… oui, d'accord. Mais, tu es où, Annie ? »

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard, Sébastien, promis. »

« OK. Mais…fais attention à toi, hein ? »

Je ne peux éviter de sourire. Mon brave Sébastien. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il doit croire que je suis en train de faire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Merci, vraiment. »

« Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi. »

« Idem, Sébastien. »

Je raccroche, quelque peu soulagée, mais toute aussi consternée par mes agissements. J'appelle ensuite chez moi. Encore un mensonge en perspective. Je commence par m'excuser de ne pas avoir appelé puis je déballe sans ciller la version modifiée que je viens d'imaginer avec la complicité de mon ami. Pouah… dégoûtant. Ma mère ne fait aucun commentaire, cependant. Après tout, j'ai vingt-deux ans et j'estime que je suis libre de faire ce que bon me semble de ma vie. D'autant plus que je n'ai rien à me reprocher. C'est avant tout le fait de mentir qui me dérange.

_C'est la dernière fois que je mens pour vous, Alex Richman ! crache ma conscience._

De retour dans la chambre, Adrien me reçoit avec un sourire et m'invite à m'assoir à côté de lui. Je prends une seconde chaise et nous nous mettons côte à côte, face au lit du malade. Mon beau-frère se penche vers moi : je vois ses yeux brûler de curiosité.

« Alors, raconte-moi tout ! »

Je réprime un gloussement. Il prend le même ton que prendraient les amies de ma mère si elles avaient eu vent d'une rumeur croustillante.

Je me résigne finalement à tout lui narrer, depuis le début. Le seul détail que j'omets de mentionner, c'est la carte postale que Richman m'a offerte. Ça, c'est mon petit secret à moi.

Je suis réveillée le lendemain à l'aube par Adrien qui me secoue doucement.

« Annie, il faut que je parte maintenant, me chuchote-t-il.»

J'acquiesce en clignant des yeux. Mon Dieu, que j'ai mal dormi. J'ai vaguement le vertige. Je me lève péniblement – j'ai passé la nuit pelotonnée dans un fauteuil et mes membres courbatus ont du mal à se détendre. Mon beau-frère n'a pas plus bonne mine que moi, d'ailleurs. Il a dû veiller une bonne partie de la nuit. Je le raccompagne jusqu'en bas et pour une fois, le chien, au lieu de rester aux côtés de son maître, nous suit lui aussi.

« Il ne s'est pas réveillé de la nuit, me répond Adrien lorsque je l'interroge sur Richman. Néanmoins, il devrait rester sous surveillance, au moins durant deux ou trois jours. »

_Deux ou trois jours !… _

« Je reviendrai dans la soirée, me rassure Adrien, devinant sans doute mon désarroi. »

« Merci, Adrien. Vraiment, je te dois un sacré service, dis-je confuse. »

« Ce n'est rien, c'est mon devoir, réfute-t-il en secouant les deux mains. »

Puis il me prodigue encore quelques conseils utiles avant de partir. Je referme la porte derrière lui. Voilà, je suis à nouveau seule. Seule avec Alex Richman.

Au fait non, pas tout à fait. Le chien, qui ne cesse de tournoyer autour de moi en agitant la queue, me rappelle que j'ai en lui, dorénavant, une agréable compagne.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? fais-je en lui caressant le sommet de la tête. Tu dois avoir faim, c'est ça ? Allez, viens, voyons voir ce qu'on peut trouver pour toi ici. »

Je déambule à travers plusieurs pièces baignées par une lumière tiède et diffuse : un séjour, une salle à manger, une bibliothèque et, enfin, la cuisine. La bête se dirige directement vers un placard où je trouve différentes boites de nourriture pour chien. J'en choisis une dont je verse le contenu dans sa gamelle que je déniche au même endroit. Je lui remplis une seconde avec de l'eau et je reste un moment à observer l'animal en train de manger d'un bel appétit. Pauvre bête, que serait-il advenu de toi ?

Je le laisse à son repas et je me mets à la recherche du café car j'ai un besoin urgent de caféine, sans quoi ma tête risque d'exploser. Et je manque de tomber à la renverse lorsque j'aperçois une machine Nespresso sur le comptoir ! Dans la cuisine d'un british ! Épatant.

Je me prépare rapidement une bonne tasse bien chaude puis je quitte la cuisine et, café fumant à la main, je rebrousse lentement chemin et me mets à explorer le reste des pièces que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le loisir d'examiner.

Le détail qui, en premier, capte mon attention est la quantité incroyable d'objets entassé dans chaque mètre carré d'espace. Dans le séjour, un grand canapé couleur crème trône au milieu de la pièce, autour duquel est savamment éparpillée une quantité incalculable d'objets de toute sorte : des décorations de styles divers, des sculptures, des figurines, des CD de musique soigneusement rangés sur les rayons d'une bibliothèque couleur bois, des vases avec des fleurs à profusion, des livres anciens traitants de thèmes divers… et des tableaux. Partout, absolument partout. Sur chaque bout de mur. Des toiles de différentes époques, des abstraits, des contemporains mais aussi, et pour la plupart, des impressionnistes qui forcent mon admiration.

Dans la salle à manger le même décor se répète. J'ai l'impression de me trouver dans la caverne secrète d'un collectionneur passionné, ou dans la maison d'un chineur averti.

La bibliothèque est, encore une fois, une pièce qui me captive. Des fauteuils en cuir couleur chocolat sont noyés au milieu d'une quantité incroyable de livres qui s'amoncellent tout autour. Mais ce qui me coupe le souffle, c'est le piano à queue qui occupe le centre de la pièce. Je m'en approche, j'effleure le bois vernis, je me risque même à pianoter quelques notes furtives qui résonnent tel le tonnerre dans le silence paisible des lieux. Une partition est restée ouverte, prête à être exécutée par quelques mains expertes. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

Je pousse un énième soupir d'admiration lorsque les aboiements du chien brisent soudainement ma rêverie. Il m'a rejointe et est en train de tirer sur ma manche en agitant la queue.

Merde. Richman.

Je me précipite derrière l'animal, j'escalade les marches quatre à quatre en priant intérieurement pour qu'il n'y ait rien de grave. Je déboule dans la chambre sans même prendre la peine de frapper à la porte : j'ai presque oublié que je me trouve dans la maison d'un étranger, d'une personne qui m'était, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, un parfait inconnu. Enfin, presque inconnu.

Je contourne le lit et… mon élan est stoppé net. Richman est éveillé. Il s'est même un peu redressé sur son oreiller.

« Ah ! vous ne dormez plus, fais-je quelque peu embarrassée. »

Mon regard croise le sien, distant, imperturbable, presque sévère. Sa petite bouche a une moue pincée. Il a l'air… mécontent ? Je fais comme si je ne me rendais compte de rien et je m'avance vers lui, un sourire amical peint sur les lèvres, puis je m'assois sur le bord du lit.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé, répond-il, glacial. »

_Hein ?_

Mon sang se met à battre violemment contre mes tempes. Je me lève d'un bond.

« Ne faites pas l'idiot, vous avez failli mourir ! dis-je, offusquée. »

« C'était ça le but. Je crois que c'était on ne peut plus clair ! rétorque-t-il, furieux. »

Je serre les dents, je n'ai pas envie de me laisser emporter. Mon corps tremble de rage. _Vous ne me connaissez pas, Alex Richman ! Je ne suis pas d'une nature méchante, au contraire, mais je n'ai jamais été du genre à me ratatiner face aux gens désagréables._

Je relève le menton et le toise, impassible.

« Oui, c'était clair, en effet. Et puisque je vois que vous persistez dans votre idée insensée d'en finir avec vos jours, ainsi soit-il ! »

Et je virevolte brusquement et m'apprête à quitter la chambre. Puis je m'arrête et me retourne vers lui.

« Cependant, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais laisser cette pauvre bête mourir de faim ici avec vous ! Elle n'a rien fait pour mériter ça. Je l'emmène avec moi. »

Sa réaction est celle que j'escomptais. Je vois son sourcil droit se hausser tandis que ses deux petits yeux verts se rétrécissent jusqu'à disparaitre sous ses cils.

« Vous n'en ferez rien. C'est mon chien et il reste. »

« Dans vos rêves. »

Puis je fixe l'animal et je tends la main.

« Viens mon doux, viens avec moi, dis-je de ma voix la plus douce. »

Le chien se redresse, il me regarde une seconde puis il accourt joyeusement vers moi et me lèche chaleureusement la main. Je lève les yeux vers son maître et je prends deux secondes pour jubiler intérieurement. Ce dernier a perdu toute contenance : il nous regarde, ébahi.

« Comment est-ce possible ? balbutie-t-il d'une voix sourde. Il n'a jamais été du genre à approcher les étrangers, encore moins à se montrer amical avec eux… »

_Oui, comme vous !_

« Peut-être. Sans doute n'est-il fidèle qu'à vous. Mais il sait également faire preuve d'un peu de reconnaissance envers ceux qui vous ont sauvé la vie. »

Un silence orageux s'ensuit durant lequel nous nous toisons mutuellement. L'adrénaline fait battre mon cœur dans ma poitrine à un rythme accéléré, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, une boule obstrue ma gorge. Mais je ne baisse pas les yeux. Cet ours acariâtre ne m'intimide pas.

Au bout d'un long moment je finis par me ressaisir et je caresse le chien.

« Allez, viens, lui dis-je en faisant un pas vers la porte. »

« Attendez ! »

Je m'arrête au seuil de la porte mais je ne me retourne pas. La voix caverneuse de Richman résonne dans mon dos, impérieuse.

« Ne partez pas. Restez. »

13


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre cinq ! Un gros gros merci à toi « mmg123 », tes encouragements me font vraiment très plaisir. J'espère que ça te plaira ainsi qu'à tous mes lecteurs que je tiens également à remercier. Et encore une fois toute critique constructive est la bienvenue, alors n'hésitez pas !**

5.

« Guinness. »

« Pardon ? »

Je suis à nouveau assise au bord du lit : le fidèle chien de Richman s'est pelotonné sur une petite carpette, à côté de mes pieds. Je me tourne vers son maître qui me désigne l'animal d'un geste du menton.

« Guinness, c'est son nom. »

« Ah, je vois. Ça lui va bien, en effet, dis-je en flattant de la paume de ma main la robe noire et feu de la brave bête. »

Les images de la veille, celles de mon arrivée ici, les appels de Guinness, comment il s'est démené pour me faire comprendre que son maître courait un grave danger, toutes ces images me reviennent à l'esprit, les souvenirs me submergent un instant et j'en ai le frisson.

« Vous avez de la chance d'avoir avec vous un animal aussi intelligent, aussi fidèle et aussi courageux, dis-je, émue. »

« Je sais. »

J'ose un regard du côté de Richman : ses yeux se sont posés sur son loyal compagnon et je suis saisie par la douceur qui se dégage tout à coup de son regard. Je demeure ainsi un moment à l'observer en silence, en me demandant ce que peut bien cacher le cœur d'un homme aussi énigmatique.

« Vous portez une chemise à moi, reprend-il tout à coup. »

Ses prunelles félines sont à présent fixées sur moi : je pique un fard.

« Oh ! euh… oui. Excusez cette liberté, mais c'est que la mienne a été éclaboussée hier lorsque vous avez vomi. »

Il hausse les sourcils, son visage exprime un mélange de surprise et de confusion.

« Ah ! alors c'est à moi de m'excuser, chuchote-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire contrit. »

Je le regarde, ébahie, attendrie et déstabilisée à la fois.

« Bien sûr que non. Vous étiez malade et vous l'êtes encore. C'était de mon devoir de vous aider. »

Il fronce les sourcils, me dévisage longuement sans prononcer un mot, si longtemps que je dévie mon regard de l'autre côté, le visage écarlate.

« Vous ne voulez toujours pas connaitre le pourquoi ? lance-t-il d'une voix rauque. »

_Hein ? _

« Le pourquoi de quoi ? »

« De mon geste. Vous ne désirez pas comprendre la raison de ma tentative d'en finir avec la vie ? »

Le sang me monte au visage, mon cœur se serre. Je baisse les yeux, perturbée. Ma bouche s'est asséchée.

« Non. C'est un sujet délicat, et sans doute très intime, qui ne me regarde en aucun cas, parvins-je à articuler d'une voix voilée. »

_Et en plus, je crois avoir deviné ce qui vous a poussé à commettre un tel geste. _

Richman garde le silence et me considère d'un air songeur. Cette manière qu'il a de me sonder est bouleversante.

« Votre discrétion est déconcertante, finit-il par prononcer. »

Son ton exprime à la fois le ravissement et l'admiration. Mes yeux papillonnent, à l'instar de mon cœur.

_Reprend-toi, Annie !_

J'attends que mon interlocuteur poursuive la discussion mais, telle son habitude, Richman se mure dans son silence, ce qui provoque un long moment de mutisme qui me gêne mais qui ne semble en aucun cas l'incommoder.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre : il est déjà onze heures. Hormis mon café, je n'ai rien avalé depuis bientôt vingt-quatre heures et je commence à avoir faim. Adrien m'a recommandé de ne rien donner à manger à Richman, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait à nouveau examiné. Je me demande si je dois me préparer quelque chose ici ou si je ferais mieux de revenir chez moi, le temps de manger un morceau. Et de prendre une douche. Et de me reposer un peu après la nuit chaotique que je viens de passer. Sans oublier la Clio qui est restée garée dehors et qu'il va absolument falloir rendre à mon père.

« Il faut que je rentre chez moi, dis-je en me levant. »

Silence radio. Je me tourne vers Richman croyant le trouver somnolant mais il ne dort pas. Il se contente de me dévisager d'une étrange manière.

« Je… je dois rendre la voiture à mon père, me crois-je obligée de balbutier en guise d'excuse. Mais je peux rester encore un peu si vous avez besoin de moi. »

Au lieu de me répondre, il se met péniblement sur son séant et pose ses pieds à terre puis il lâche un grand soupir en fermant fort ses paupières.

« Ça va ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? »

Il prend deux secondes avant de se décider à me répondre.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de vous pour me lever. Je dois aller à la salle de bain. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Je me place à côté de lui, il passe un bras autour de mon cou, mais lorsqu'il se met debout, il chancèle et manque de tomber. Je le retiens de mes deux bras avec lesquels j'entoure son torse. Mon Dieu, je me sens minuscule à côté de lui, il est si grand. Son cœur bat à tout rompre. De petits soubresauts font frémir son corps, et le mien.

« Ça va ? Vous êtes sûr que vous pourrez avancer jusqu'à la salle de bain ? »

« Oui, oui, lâche-t-il dans un souffle. »

Il a l'air très faible, il avance difficilement, mais nous parvenons finalement, après de gros efforts de sa part, à atteindre la salle d'eau qui se trouve sur le vestibule. Je patiente un moment, là, sur le pas de la porte, puis nous faisons le chemin inverse jusqu'à son lit, où je le réinstalle du mieux que je le peux. Son visage trahit son malaise mais il ne se plaint pas, il ne gémit même pas, je vois ses paupières se fermer et se plisser lorsqu'il sent qu'il est sur le point de vaciller, je resserre mon étreinte et je sens qu'il s'accroche à moi mais pas un geignement ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Cet homme est courageux. Comment a-t-il pu, un seul instant, songer à se donner la mort avec une telle force de caractère ?

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce qui vous a amenée ici, chez moi, hier ? lâche-t-il soudain de sa délicieuse voix de basse. »

Il a raison, j'avais complètement oublié.

« Vous aviez oublié, l'autre jour, votre chemise dans ma voiture. Je ne m'en suis pas aperçu tout de suite. Elle est là, dis-je en désignant une commode contre le mur.»

Je vois Richman fixer un instant la pile de feuilles déposée à la hâte sur le meuble. Il sourcille tandis que les commissures de ses lèvres se retroussent en une grimace de réprobation. Et je devine très exactement ce à quoi il pense.

« Elle a glissé à terre, par mégarde, dans un moment de panique de ma part, me vois-je forcée d'ajouter. »

« Je vois. »

_Je vois_. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Cette manie qu'il a d'être sur la défensive avec moi commence à me taper sur les nerfs, surtout en prenant compte de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis hier. Ces constants changements d'humeur sont exaspérants. Mais, alors que je continue de fulminer intérieurement contre cet homme agaçant, un gargouillement sonore s'échappe, sans crier gare, de mon ventre affamé. Merde ! Je crois que j'ai rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je ne veux surtout pas croiser son regard, mais je sens que Richman a relevé la tête et qu'il me dévisage.

« Depuis quand n'avez-vous donc rien mangé ? s'enquiert-il. »

« Oh, ce n'est rien, je mangerai plus tard…, dis-je sans lever les yeux. »

« Depuis quand ? résonne sa voix, impérieuse. »

J'avale ma salive, je suis morte de honte.

« Depuis hier midi, finis-je par avouer, rouge comme une pivoine. »

« Hier midi ? répète-t-il et sa voix est montée de plusieurs octaves. Mais pourquoi diable n'avez-vous rien pris depuis lors ? »

« Je… je n'avais pas ma tête à penser à ça. »

Je me tourne vers lui et ose enfin croiser son regard. Il est en train de m'observer en silence, son visage aux traits sévères est insondable, hermétique. Je me sens à nouveau rougir, ce qui est en totale contradiction avec l'attitude que je devrais avoir face à cet ours bourru.

Il finit par secouer la tête d'un air réprobateur et lâche un soupir.

« Soit. Descendez maintenant et prenez quelque chose. Je ne sais plus très bien ce qu'il y a dans le réfrigérateur mais je pense que vous y trouverez de quoi vous préparer quelque chose. »

Je me lève, fortement embarrassée.

« Adrien… C'est le mari de ma sœur. C'est lui qui vous a secouru hier, il est infirmier. Il m'a conseillé de ne rien vous donner à manger durant les prochaines heures, dis-je dans un susurrement. Il viendra ce soir pour vous examiner à nouveau et, si tout va bien, je pourrai vous préparer de quoi vous nourrir. »

Richman me fixe, l'air très surpris. La ride entre ses sourcils se creuse tandis que sa bouche demeure entrouverte.

« Vous comptez rester ici cette nuit ? s'exclame-t-il. »

Et merde. Je crois que mon visage a viré de l'écarlate au cramoisi.

« Eh bien… c'est-à-dire que... Si vous êtes d'accord, bien entendu. »

« Vous n'y êtes aucunement obligée, dit-il en secouant la tête. »

_C'est un non, alors ?_

« Je sais, dis-je en essayant un maximum de garder ma dignité. »

« Cependant, vous resterez, n'est-ce pas ? présume-t-il et un petit sourire ironique se dessine sur ses fines lèvres. »

« Seulement si vous le voulez, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. »

_A quoi joue-t-il ?_

Son sourire amusé s'accentue.

« Et si je vous disais non ? »

Le rouge me monte au visage.

« Eh bien, c'est votre décision. Mais…je ne crois pas que vous soyez en état de demeurer ici seul, sans l'aide de personne. A moins que vous n'attendiez l'arrivée de quelque connaissance qui puisse vous assister… »

« Je n'attends personne, me coupe-t-il. »

« Pas même la femme de chambre ? »

« Non. »

Je le regarde, déroutée. Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir. Pourquoi ne me dit-il pas carrément qu'il ne veut plus de moi sous son toit ? Je cherche désespérément à regrouper mes idées.

« Adrien jugera sans doute nécessaire qu'une personne continue de veiller sur vous, du moins jusqu'à demain, fais-je sur le ton du reproche. Peut-être appellera-t-il une ambulance qui vous conduira à l'hôpital le plus proche. Une nuit sous surveillance médicale ne peut que vous être bénéfique. »

« Pourtant, vous ne l'avez pas fait, hier. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je savais que vous ne voudriez pas de cette publicité. Les médias auraient très rapidement appris la nouvelle. Mon beau-frère, au contraire, sera une tombe. »

« Vous prenez beaucoup de peine à me ménager, fait-il remarquer. »

Je… _non !_ Enfin, _si_… Je m'embrouille. Il m'embrouille. Et je déteste m'embrouiller !

Prenant une grande inspiration je décide de changer de sujet.

« Je vais descendre manger, dis-je en détournant les yeux. Ensuite, si vous n'aurez besoin de rien, je vais devoir rentrer chez moi. »

Je contourne le lit d'un pas décidé, ma tête bouillonne. Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? Que veut-il de moi exactement ? Mes pensées sont soudainement interrompues pas sa voix qui s'élève alors que je suis sur le point de franchir le pas de la porte.

« Vous avez un sacré petit caractère. »

Je fais volteface, nos regards se croisent. Il me toise, les yeux brillants. J'ai un petit sourire sarcastique.

« Vous de même, dis-je calmement. »

Ses traits s'étirent en une mine presque enjouée.

« Je pense que j'aurai encore besoin de vous, ce soir, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Le cœur battant, j'acquiesce, puis je quitte la chambre.

* * *

Guinness m'a suivi jusqu'à la cuisine. Je crois que lui aussi doit avoir à nouveau faim. Je commence donc par lui remplir une gamelle de nourriture avant de chercher de quoi me préparer quelque chose. La cuisine que j'examine de plus près, maintenant que je le peux, a ce côté rustique et chaleureux que j'adore. Le plan de travail en hêtre est rehaussé par des carrelages peints à l'ancienne. Une petite table ovale, placée juste sous la grande fenêtre bleue, et recouverte d'une nappe en toile à petits motifs floraux, est entourée de chaises dépareillées mais toutes peintes en vert clair. Un bouquet de fleurs commence à se faner dans un vase posé au centre. Les électroménagers, par contre, sont très modernes, tous déclinés dans le gris métallisé. Le réfrigérateur américain est imposant. J'y trouve un peu de tout mais je n'ai pas le courage de me cuisiner quoi que ce soit. Je décide donc de me préparer rapidement un sandwich que je dévore littéralement. J'en profite aussi pour penser à ce que je peux faire à manger pour le « maître de maison », ce soir. Un repas léger serait le mieux dans son cas, quelque chose qui ressemble aux menus que l'on donne dans les hôpitaux : une soupe peut-être ? Une purée de pommes de terre ? Je demanderai l'avis d'Adrien.

Je termine ma dernière bouchée puis je remonte à l'étage pour voir si Richman n'a pas besoin de moi. Lorsque j'entre et que je m'approche du lit, je constate qu'il s'est assoupi. Ça doit être l'effet des somnifères. Sans doute va-t-il demeurer encore un moment ainsi dans les vaps.

Les lueurs du soleil de midi pénètrent à travers le fin rideau de la fenêtre. Quelques rayons éphémères éclairent son visage et sa sombre chevelure blonde qui se teinte momentanément de reflets argentés. La ride verticale qui creuse son front ne disparait pas, même lorsqu'il dort d'un sommeil profond. Cependant, ainsi apaisé, il n'a plus l'air aussi sévère ni aussi revêche. C'est la première fois que je peux détailler sa physionomie à mon aise. Cet homme a quelque chose de spécial, c'est palpable, il est hypnotique, même endormi… Ce n'est pas la beauté, non. Ou du moins possède-t-il une beauté irrégulière. Je m'amuse un instant à décortiquer son visage aux traits asymétriques mais pourtant harmonieux : son front large, caché par une rangée de mèches qui retombent nonchalamment par-dessus, et qui s'oppose à une mâchoire étroite et allongée. Ou encore son nez franchement imposant qui tranche sensiblement avec les deux traits que sont ses yeux de félin. Quant à sa bouche… elle semble s'entêter à faire la moue, même maintenant. Je m'attarde un long moment sur ses deux lèvres finement ourlées, légèrement entrouvertes, d'où s'échappe un souffle léger et régulier…

_Annie, bon sang, mais à quoi penses-tu ?_

Je lâche un soupir puis jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi j'aperçois, là-même où j'avais posé la chemise avec son contenu, un petit calepin et un stylo. J'en arrache une feuille où j'écris un message pour dire à Richman que je serai de retour dans une heure ou deux. Je lui laisse également mon numéro de téléphone pour qu'il puisse m'appeler en cas d'urgence puis je dépose le bout de papier bien en évidence, sur la table de nuit. Son iPhone est là, à sa portée, ce qui me rassure un peu, même si je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'envisage cet homme de faire dans le futur. Jusqu'à quel point était-il décidé à en finir ? Ne devrait-il pas consulter un psy ? Non, je pense plutôt qu'une simple compagnie suffirait à lui redonner goût à la vie. C'est sa femme qui lui manque. C'est pour ça qu'il a voulu se suicider, c'est évident. Il ne peut pas vivre sans elle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit.

_Et toi, que fais-tu là à te faire de la bile pour lui ? _

Ma raison me rappelle constamment à l'ordre et elle n'a pas tort de le faire. Je secoue la tête, je suis tellement déconcertée.

Mes yeux balayent à nouveau la pièce pour vérifier une dernière fois que tout est en ordre… Et je tombe sur la chemise. Et la pile de feuilles. Je m'approche. Non, je ne devrais pas. Je l'ouvre. Je sais que je ne dois pas… mais je le fais, c'est plus fort que moi, la curiosité l'emporte. _Pourvu qu'il ne se réveille pas ! Pourvu qu'il ne se réveille pas !_ J'y jette un coup d'œil furtif. C'est un dessin, un simple croquis, fait au crayon, et qui représente un paysage hivernal. Je poursuis mon impardonnable intrusion. La feuille en dessous et toutes celles qui suivent sont semblables : des esquisses, faites d'une main indéniablement experte. Les dessins sont fins, soignés, des natures mortes mais également des portraits, des paysages, délicieusement ébauchés avec une savante simplicité et qui donnent plus l'impression de s'être extirpés d'un rêve que de représenter la réalité. En bas de chaque feuille, une signature : _Ella_.

Ella, c'est le prénom de sa femme. Je m'en souviens, je l'avais lu quelque part. Elle était peintre, de ça également je me rappelle. Ça y est, je comprends pourquoi Richman tenait à garder aussi précieusement cette chemise avec lui.

_Sans aucun regard indiscret à reluquer ce qui ne le concerne pas ! me crie ma conscience, dégoûtée._

Oui, je suis dégoûtée de moi-même. Je referme le dossier, écœurée par ma conduite. Je n'aurais jamais dû le faire. C'est tellement intime, tellement personnel. J'ai envie de pleurer tant la détresse intérieure de cet homme fier et taciturne est émouvante. Je me presse de quitter la chambre, puis la maison, honteuse et profondément ébranlée.

* * *

L'eau chaude me fait du bien. J'ai la sensation de me purifier le corps et l'esprit. Mais dès que j'ai enfilé des vêtements propres et que j'ai aperçu la chemise de Richman accrochée à la porte de la salle de bain, tout est revenu. Un flot de sentiments contradictoires m'assaillit dont je ne discerne plus le sens.

Des piaillements dans le vestibule me ramènent brusquement à l'instant présent : ce sont les cris de Tomas_. Merde, Julie est là_. Je sors de la salle de bain à pas de loup et je rejoins ma chambre, sans que personne ne m'ait vue. Je termine de m'arranger puis je finis par me résigner à aller à la cuisine : j'ai une faim à dévorer un ours !

_Tu viens justement d'en quitter un, ricane ma conscience_.

Julie est attablée dans la cuisine, elle discute avec ma mère de choses et d'autres. Zoé, assise parterre, joue avec sa poupée et sa peluche préférées. Je suis reçue par les embrassades chaleureuses de mon neveu qui se jette littéralement à mon cou. Sa sœur n'est plus aussi intimidée par ma présence et vient elle aussi déposer deux adorables bisous sur chacune de mes joues. Julie se tourne vers moi, un sourire affecté peint sur son visage sévère. Elle ne m'a pas encore pardonnée le coup du manga acheté pour son fils.

« Salut, fais-je sur le ton le plus naturel possible. »

« Salut, répond-t-elle sur le même ton. »

Ses deux yeux perçants me détaillent discrètement de haut en bas (ce dont je fais semblant de ne pas me rendre compte) avant de se mouvoir et d'échouer sur les deux chemises que je tiens dans ma main gauche.

« Tu as du linge sale ? demande ma mère. Dépose-le là, dans la corbeille, ajoute-t-elle en désignant un grand panier en osier dans un coin de la cuisine. »

« Tu portes des chemises d'homme, maintenant ? lance tout-à-coup Julie d'un ton faussement innocent. C'est la nouvelle mode à Londres ? insiste-t-elle, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. »

Je prends un grand coup d'air. Heureusement, j'avais pensé à tout.

« C'est une chemise que m'a prêtée Sébastien, hier. La mienne s'est salie en mangeant, dis-je sans ciller. »

J'ouvre le couvercle du panier lorsque je vois ma sœur se planter devant moi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne savais pas que Sébastien pouvait se permettre de s'acheter des chemises de marque ! persiffle-t-elle. »

_Ah !_ _Là, elle va trop loin !_ Je lui décoche un regard mauvais mais, imperturbable, elle éclate de rire puis retourne s'assoir. J'entends ma mère la réprimander doucement pendant que, bouillonnante, je brandis l'assiette avec ma part de midi. Je trépigne devant le micro-onde puis je m'assieds et me mets à manger en silence. Je sens sur moi les regards attendris de ma mère mais aussi ceux plus malicieux de Julie, qui me dévisage en douce.

_Ne tombe pas dans son piège, elle veut te provoquer._

Mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Au bout de deux minutes elle est repartie avec ses sarcasmes et ses stupides sous-entendus.

« Ainsi donc, tu as passé la nuit chez Sébastien ? lâche-t-elle sournoisement. »

« Il est adorable, ce garçon, déclare ma mère. Et ses parents sont très gentils, n'est-ce pas, Anne ? »

J'hoche la tête dans un assentiment. Je ne veux pas faire de commentaires qui donneraient l'occasion à Julie de recommencer ses ragots. Cette dernière incline la tête et me regarde avec insistance.

« Oui, un peu trop adorable, à mon avis, glisse-t-elle. »

Je lève le nez de mon assiette et affronte son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? dis-je avec irritation. »

« Oh, mais rien du tout. Juste qu'il a toujours eu un béguin pour toi et que là, il doit être aux anges ! »

« Voyons, tu sais bien qu'ils sont amis depuis toujours, intervient ma mère. »

Julie se tourne vers elle et se met à lui parler comme si, tout-à-coup, je n'existais plus.

« Oui, mais nul dans le village n'ignore les vrais sentiments de ce garçon à l'égard de ta fille. Et je trouve qu'elle ne devrait pas l'encourager ainsi ! »

« Je ne l'encourage à rien ! »

Mes protestations n'impressionnent pas ma sœur qui ne se laisse pas démonter : elle change de tactique et se met en mode moralisatrice.

« Peut-être pas. Mais il serait préférable que tu n'acceptes plus ses invitations à passer chez lui la nuit. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer la prochaine fois ! »

Mes poings se serrent sous la table tandis que je tremble de rage. _Ce n'est pas chez lui que j'ai passé la nuit, merde !_

« Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? lance ma mère, réprobatrice. Tu sais bien que ta sœur a un amoureux. Et, Jerry et elle, ont une relation très sérieuse, n'est-ce pas, Anne ? »

J'avale ma salive. _Jerry_…Comment pourrais-je bien qualifier ce que nous vivons, Jerry et moi ? Alors que ça fait des jours que je n'ai quasiment pas pensé à lui ?

« Jerry, hein…, chuchote Julie, visiblement peu convaincue. Il t'appelle souvent ? »

« Oui, et nous allons très bien ! dis-je en me levant brutalement. »

Julie est exaspérante, surtout quand je sens qu'elle devine ce que personne d'autre ne pourrait deviner. Elle se montre parfois d'une perspicacité effrayante.

Je retourne, ou plutôt je m'enfuis vers ma chambre où je m'allonge. J'aimerais bien dormir un peu mais je sais que je ne trouverai jamais le sommeil en sachant que je dois retourner chez Richman. Au fait, que vais-je prétexter pour m'absenter cette nuit encore ? Adrien sonne à la porte alors que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de solution à mon problème. Il m'a laissé un message pour me dire qu'il passerait me prendre chez mes parents. Cela m'évitera d'emprunter à nouveau la Clio de mon père.

« Annie ! Comment vas-tu ? fait-il en m'embrassant comme s'il ne m'avait pas vue depuis des jours. »

Je pouffe intérieurement et essaye de me montrer aussi désinvolte que lui. En réalité, nous avons, lui et moi, une mine horrible, celle de ne pas avoir dormi de toute la nuit. Julie est en train de raconter à ma mère l'urgence qui a retenu son mari hier soir. Je me tourne vers mon beau-frère qui me lance des coups d'œil complices en souriant malicieusement.

« Bon ! Je dois aller rendre visite à une personne dans les environs, déclare-t-il solennellement en se levant de table. »

« Adrien, ça tombe bien, car j'ai besoin de faire un nouveau tour du côté de Sébastien, dis-je avec empressement. J'ai… j'ai oublié chez lui mon iPhone, et je dois absolument le récupérer. »

Pff. Pathétique. Mais c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux. D'autant plus que personne n'a vu mon téléphone, caché dans la poche de ma veste.

« Tu l'as _oublié_ chez lui ? répète Julie, en me regardant fixement. Vraiment ?... »

Je l'ignore et sors sans lui dire au revoir.

* * *

« Cette soupe était vraiment excellente. »

Richman, qui vient de finir sa dernière cuillérée, me regarde avec de l'admiration voilée dans les yeux. Me sentant rougir, je baisse les miens.

« Je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié, dis-je dans un murmure. »

« J'étais loin de me douter que vous aviez autant de talent. Vous êtes surprenante, me complimente-t-il gentiment. »

« Oh, je suis loin d'être un cordon-bleu. Mais ici, au village, les mères enseignent encore à leurs filles à faire la cuisine. »

« Je vois. Mais, au fait, quelqu'un est-il au courant que vous êtes ici ? m'interroge-t-il. »

« A part mon beau-frère, non, personne. »

Je tressaille en pensant à ma mère que j'ai appelée plus tôt dans la soirée et à qui je me suis contentée de dire que je ne rentrerai pas dormir, mais que je ne me trouvais pas non plus chez Sébastien. Elle ne m'a posé aucune question, même si j'ai deviné au ton de sa voix qu'elle était très étonnée par ma conduite et quelque peu soucieuse. Je n'ai jamais été du genre cachotier, surtout avec elle. Mon Dieu, que vais-je lui dire, demain ? Je répugne à créer un nouveau mensonge mais je me demande s'il serait prudent de lui dire la vérité.

« Vous semblez inquiète, remarque Richman. Vous pensez à vos proches ? »

J'hésite une seconde avant de répondre.

« Je pense à ce que je vais leur dire. Ils seront curieux de savoir ce que je trame, dis-je en grimaçant. »

« Dites-leur la vérité. Je m'en fiche, à présent. Je ne veux plus que vous mentiez pour moi. »

Je me tourne vers lui, abasourdie. Nos regards se croisent : il me contemple avec insistance, ses prunelles empreintes d'une douceur troublante. Mes paupières papillonnent, je sens le sang bourdonner dans mes oreilles. Je devrais détourner les yeux de lui, me sentir gênée par son étrange attitude, mais je ne parviens pas à les décrocher des siens. Cet homme a le don de m'hypnotiser. Et c'est effrayant, enivrant et bouleversant à la fois.

Je finis par me lever, j'ai vaguement le vertige – je ne sais si c'est dû au manque de sommeil ou tout bonnement à cet instant fugace d'intenses émotions, mais le fait est que je dois m'appuyer contre la table de chevet, où l'assiette vide est posée, en attendant que le tournis se dissipe.

« Qu'avez-vous ? Vous n'allez pas bien ? s'inquiète Richman. »

J'ouvre doucement les paupières mais les objets autour de moi continuent à tournoyer dangereusement.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste un peu le vertige, dis-je dans un chuchotement. »

Richman se redresse et m'observe, je peux le voir du coin de l'œil.

« Vous avez l'air fatiguée, en effet. Votre visage est très pâle. »

Je referme les yeux un instant. _Allez, merde, il faut que je me reprenne !_ Je déteste me montrer faible.

« J'ai juste besoin de dormir, dis-je au bout d'un moment. »

« Certainement ! »

Et, tout à coup, des bras m'entourent. _Mais qu'est-ce que ?_... J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et je vois Richman, debout à côté de moi, qui m'entoure doucement de ses deux bras fatigués et pourtant solides.

« Mais que faites-vous ?! fais-je en m'écriant. Vous êtes encore faible, retournez vous coucher ! »

« Je vais beaucoup mieux, m'interrompt-il, imperturbable. Alors que vous, vous ne tenez presque plus debout ! »

Ses mains aux longs doigts blancs et charnus se posent délicatement sur mes épaules.

« Venez, je vais vous emmener dormir, ordonne-t-il d'un ton ferme. »

Et avant même que je puisse protester, il m'entraîne avec lui vers le vestibule. Côte à côte, nous nous plantons face à une porte qui est restée close. Il me lâche un instant, ouvre le loquet et pousse la porte. Puis il réaffirme son étreinte autour de moi et me fait pénétrer dans une petite chambre.

« Le lit est fait, dit-il en désignant celui-ci d'un geste du menton. Vous n'avez qu'à vous coucher. »

Je le regarde en clignant des yeux. Cet homme est incroyable. Je ne suis pas malade, je suis juste fatiguée. Pourquoi se borne-t-il à se montrer aussi attentionné ? Il me dévisage intensément, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, l'air sincèrement soucieux. Le feu envahit mes joues, je suis tellement embarrassée… mais cette sensation de chaleur augmente mon malaise. Je baisse la tête, j'ai réellement besoin de m'étendre et de dormir. Richman tient absolument à m'accommoder sur le lit, comme si j'étais un enfant.

« Je suis navrée, dis-je, confuse. »

« C'est à moi de vous dire cela, réplique-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Allez, reposez-vous, maintenant. »

Seigneur, il a raison, je tombe de sommeil.

« Merci, parvins-je à prononcer. »

Je crois entrevoir un sourire se dessiner sur ses fines lèvres. Mais, peut-être que je rêve déjà.

15


	6. Chapter 6

**Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews ! C'est vraiment très gentil. Et voici la suite qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

6.

Je suis réveillée, le lendemain matin, par le murmure confus et régulier des vagues. La pièce est inondée de lumière. Je demeure un assez long moment à fixer le plafond, en me demandant tout d'abord ce que je fais là, dans ce lit, dans cette chambre. Progressivement les souvenirs me reviennent : mon malaise de la veille, l'attitude exagérée mais tellement avenante de Richman… Cet homme est réellement surprenant. Je n'ai jamais connu de personne comme lui. Il peut se montrer aussi charmant qu'excédant. Aussi amical que froid. Je me demande ce qui peut engendrer un tel revirement d'attitude… Mystère.

Je finis par me lever. J'observe autour de moi cette adorable petite chambre, conçue tel un cocon ou un refuge, avec ses murs recouverts de papier peint aux nuances claires, ses meubles blancs, ses innombrables aquarelles, son plafond incliné avec ses poutres apparentes, et cette baie vitrée qui donne sur un panorama à couper le souffle : la mer, à perte vue. J'observe l'horizon, émerveillée, le temps est splendide, le ciel est si limpide qu'il se confond au loin avec le large. Lorsque j'ouvre une vitre, une enivrante brise marine me caresse le visage. La mer est calme, les vaguelettes se jettent timidement contre la falaise en un doux bruit de clapotis. Ce décor de rêve me fascine un long moment.

Je me résous ensuite à quitter la chambre et je fais un rapide tour à la salle de bain. Mais lorsque j'en ressors, un accès de timidité s'empare de moi. Je me sens très gênée, tout à coup, je ne sais pourquoi. Sans doute à cause de la manière dont m'a traitée Richman hier. Que fait-il ? Dort-il encore ? S'est-il réveillé ? Je me rends compte que, dorénavant, je ne peux plus déambuler dans cette maison comme bon me semble. Je n'ai en réalité plus ma place dans cette demeure, pas depuis que Richman semble aller mieux : mon rôle d'_infirmière_ n'a plus sa raison d'être.

Je me retrouve dans le vestibule, quelque peu désemparée. Je tends l'oreille : aucun bruit. La porte de la chambre de Richman demeure toujours entrouverte. Je m'en approche… dois-je frapper ? _Mais bien sûr que tu dois frapper ! _J'hésite car je n'ai pas envie de le déranger. Peut-être devrais-je descendre directement à la cuisine pour lui préparer son petit-déjeuner. Mais au fait, que prend-il ? Le breakfast à l'anglaise ? Un simple café ? Alors que je poursuis mes conjectures, Guinness surgit soudain de la chambre et vient à moi en remuant la queue gaiment.

« Hey, ça va toi ? fais-je en le câlinant vigoureusement. Tu as faim toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me redresse et lance un regard indécis en direction de la porte.

« Et ton maître ? Il dort encore ? dis-je dans un chuchotement.»

Le chien me répond par une série d'aboiements sonores.

« Guinness ! »

La voix profonde de Richman impose silence à l'animal qui s'engouffre docilement dans la chambre. Un frisson parcourt mon échine : avec une telle voix qui ne serait pas intimidé ? Hésitante, je frappe deux petits coups mais je n'entre pas.

« Entrez ! »

Je retiens mon souffle, puis je pénètre dans la chambre. Richman est à moitié assis dans son lit, sa tête repose nonchalamment sur son oreiller, son visage semble plus reposé, il a repris des couleurs. Nos regards se croisent et nous nous sourions mutuellement.

« Bonjour, dis-je en contournant le lit. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

Son sourire s'élargit, conférant à ses traits une douceur inattendue.

« Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci. Et vous ? Votre malaise s'est-il dissipé ? s'enquiert-il.»

« Oui, merci, dis-je en m'empourprant. »

« Avez-vous bien dormi ? poursuit-il. »

« Très bien, merci, dis-je de plus en plus embarrassée. »

Nous gardons le silence un moment, l'un et l'autre plongés dans nos réminiscences personnelles. Je commence à m'habituer, maintenant, à ces instants muets que nous partageons de temps à autres. Cependant, je finis par me lever : j'ai besoin de me rendre utile, de faire quelque chose de mes mains.

« Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, dis-je. Que voulez-vous manger ? »

Ses sourcils se haussent tandis qu'il me scrute d'un air quelque peu surpris.

« Ce qu'il vous plaira, je ne suis pas difficile, fait-il en haussant les épaules. Mais vous n'êtes aucunement obligée de me préparer quoi que ce soit, je me sens beaucoup mieux, vraiment. D'autant plus que je n'ai jamais été du genre à garder longtemps le lit, ajoute-t-il en se levant. »

« Êtes-vous certain d'être capable de vous tenir debout ? fais-je en m'empressant à ses côtés. »

« Mais oui, cessez donc de me traiter tel un bébé ! ronchonne-t-il doucement. »

Je lève la tête vers lui, perplexe : son visage est empreint d'une sorte de gaité qui le transfigure. Ses prunelles vert clair me contemplent avec une infinie gentillesse.

« Soit, dis-je en rougissant derechef. Puisque vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je vais descendre préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

« Très bien. Je serai dans la salle de bain, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche. »

* * *

Pendant que je grignote un bout de cookie, je dispose sur un plateau, que j'ai déniché dans un placard, ce qui d'ordinaire constitue mon petit-déjeuner : une tasse de lait bien chaud (pas de café pour lui), un ramequin avec de la marmelade, deux tranches de pain grillé et j'avais également voulu ajouter un bol avec une salade fruits mais je pense que, vu son état, une banane sera le mieux. Guinness à mes côtés vient de vider sa gamelle.

Je m'apprête à monter avec mon plateau lorsque je vois ce dernier se lever et se diriger vers la porte.

« Ne vous dérangez surtout pas ! »

Réprimant un sursaut, je lève le nez de mon plateau et j'aperçois Richman, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses cheveux encore humides sont peignés en arrière. Il n'a plus la mine aussi blafarde. Il porte un jean noir et une chemise dont il a retroussé les manches et dont la couleur grenat se combine à merveille avec le teint de sa figure. Le tout lui donne un tout autre air, à la fois décontracté et tellement sexy… Seigneur, il est à tomber.

_Annie, tu deviens folle, c'est officiel._

Richman entre-temps s'est approché de moi et lance un coup d'œil au contenu du plateau.

« Je vous ai préparé un peu de tout… j'espère que ça vous ira, dis-je dans un balbutiement. »

« Vous vous donnez vraiment beaucoup de peine à m'assister, rétorque-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air déconfit. Ce dont je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude, poursuit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Vous m'en voyez confus. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit un jour, je suis heureuse de me rendre utile, c'est tout. »

Il tourne la tête vers moi et son regard magnétique s'accroche au mien. Je sens le feu envahir mon visage, ma respiration s'accélère, mon ventre est noué mais je ne parviens pas à réagir. La manière dont il me contemple, la façon dont ses yeux semblent chercher à sonder mon esprit est proprement ensorcelante.

Richman est le premier à se ressaisir : il se détourne en lâchant un soupir.

« Je ne mérite vraiment pas autant d'attention, susurre-t-il. »

Il s'assied à table devant le plateau que je dépose en face de lui.

« Vous vous dépréciez trop, fais-je remarquer en m'installant de l'autre côté de la table. »

Ses yeux se plissent, il me regarde, songeur.

« Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? riposte-t-il calmement. Pourquoi mériterais-je d'être ainsi aidé, soigné, écouté ? Parce que je possède un nom connu ? Une renommée ? Une belle carrière ? Des biens ? De l'argent ? Dites-moi, pourquoi ? »

Je le regarde, décontenancée. Mais il ne me donne pas même le temps de répliquer : il se lance dans son argumentation.

« Aucune de ces choses ne me donne le droit d'exiger, ou même d'espérer quoi que ce soit de qui que ce soit. Je suis une personne comme les autres, je vous l'assure. Je ne me suis jamais senti privilégié, j'ai toujours gardé les pieds sur terre, même dans mes moments de gloire, même lorsque la popularité m'est tombé dessus d'un coup, rien de tout cela n'a altéré l'image que j'ai de moi. Voyez-vous, je me connais, je sais ce que je vaux, je connais mes qualités mais surtout mes défauts et, croyez-moi, ils sont nombreux ! Alors ne dites pas que je me déprécie. Je ne fais qu'être réaliste. Je n'ai jamais été une personne facile, ceux qui me connaissent bien vous l'assureraient. Et bien peu d'entre eux ont pu longtemps supporter mon caractère. »

Il se tait enfin. J'ai le tournis par ce flot de paroles, je ne l'ai jamais autant entendu parler. Mais je crois que je discerne où il veut en venir avec tout ce discours. Je garde un moment le silence, tout en songeant à ce que je pourrais rétorquer.

« Je vous ai aidé comme je l'aurais fait avec n'importe quelle autre personne, soyez-en sûr, dis-je en le toisant droit dans les yeux. »

« Je n'en doute pas, fait-il en haussant les sourcils. Je vous ai offensé peut-être, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Pas un instant je ne douterais de vos intentions. »

« Mais vous avez du mal à faire confiance aux gens, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une grimace altère son visage aux traits acérés.

« C'est exact, reconnait-il. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à nouer de réels liens avec les gens, j'ai toujours été comme ça. Et ce défaut, si vous le considérez ainsi, n'a fait qu'empirer avec mon travail de comédien. Oui, oui, le monde du cinéma est loin d'être ce qu'il parait, je vous assure, ajoute-t-il en voyant mon expression d'étonnement. »

Je rumine un instant tout ce qu'il vient de me dire, pendant qu'il continue de manger en silence. Mais je ne sais plus quoi dire. Cet homme est tellement compliqué.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? demande-t-il tout à coup. »

Je lève le nez de ma tasse de café. Nos regards se croisent à nouveau.

« J'essaye de comprendre, de vous comprendre. »

Sa bouche se tord en cette moue que j'adore.

« Vous perdez votre temps, je suis trop compliqué. »

« C'est justement ce que je me disais, fais-je en esquissant un sourire. »

Il sourit à son tour, mais son sourire est empreint d'une certaine tristesse.

« Alors, pensez à autre chose. Ne vous occupez plus de moi. »

_Voilà qui est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, monsieur le génialissime Richman._

Je prends une grande inspiration avant de me lancer.

« Je persiste néanmoins à penser que vous êtes trop pessimiste. Il y a sans aucun doute beaucoup de personnes qui vous aiment, sincèrement, tel que vous êtes. »

« Vous croyez ? prononce-t-il, une note d'amertume dans la voix, puis son visage s'éclaire l'espace de quelques secondes : oui, je le sais. J'ai, en effet, des proches et des amis qui me sont très chers, mais… »

Il s'interrompt, sa bouche demeure entrouverte, mais aucun son ne parvient à en sortir, comme si ce qu'il avait à dire avait été imprononçable. J'avale ma salive, mon cœur bat à tout rompre car je devine la suite de sa phrase: _…mais ils ne sont pas « elle »_.

Richman s'est rembrunit à nouveau tandis qu'il triture la marmelade avec le bout de sa cuillère. Ses yeux se sont voilés de mélancolie.

« Vous êtes jeune, vous ne connaissez rien à la vie, à ses déceptions, à ses malheurs. Sans quoi vous pourriez comprendre. »

Je me tais. Mon Dieu, nous sommes parvenus au point sensible et je ne sais si je puis me permettre d'aller plus loin. Toutefois, une petite voix m'incite à le faire, cet homme a besoin de parler. Son chagrin a pris beaucoup trop de place dans sa vie.

« Je vous comprends, dis-je lentement. Cependant, je pense que quel que soit notre âge, la vie que nous avons menée, ou les épreuves que nous avons traversées, cela n'empêche personne de prendre un nouveau départ dans l'existence. »

Richman sourcille, ses prunelles rétrécissent. _Suis-je allée trop loin ? _Je baisse les yeux, mal à l'aise. Un long, très long moment passe dans un mutisme absolu, uniquement interrompu par le bruit de nos mastications et déglutitions mutuelles. Je me lève ensuite, débarrasse la table et lave la vaisselle. Je n'ai plus regardé de son côté. Je sais que lui aussi évite de le faire. Lorsque j'ai fini, je reste plantée là, dos tourné à la cuisine, désœuvrée. Est-ce le moment de partir ? Oui, sans doute est-ce le mieux à faire. J'inhale profondément et me tourne avec la résolution de l'annoncer à Richman.

« Au fait, je pense qu'il est temps de … »

Puis je m'interromps : Richman, debout devant la fenêtre, s'est tourné vers moi et m'observe à la dérobée.

« Parlez-moi de vous, me demande-t-il. Je me rends compte que je ne sais quasiment rien de vous. »

« Oh, euh… il n'y a pas grand-chose à connaitre, dis-je, prise de court. »

Richman incline la tête sur le côté et me regarde d'un air sceptique.

« Vous avez également la manie de vous déprécier, à ce que je vois, fait-il remarquer. Allez, voulez-vous venir avec moi et discuter un peu ? »

Je consens donc à rester et je le suis, non pas dans sa chambre, mais dans le séjour, où nous nous asseyons, lui dans une bergère, moi sur le canapé. Et durant un long moment nous parlons, ou plus exactement je parle pendant que lui m'écoute. Il me pose un tas de questions sur ma vie : il s'intéresse notamment à mes études, à ce que j'envisage de faire dans le futur, aux possibilités qui s'offrent à moi.

Les heures défilent ainsi, entrecoupées par un nouveau passage à la cuisine où nous mangeons ensemble une purée de pomme de terre et une salade que j'ai préparées devant lui. Puis nous reprenons notre conversation, et en réponse à ses questions je me lance à nouveau avec énergie dans l'exposé enthousiaste de mes rêves, de mes espérances, de mes projets.

Jusqu'au moment où je m'aperçois qu'il commence à se faire tard.

« Mon Dieu, il faut que je parte ! dis-je en me levant brusquement. »

Richman se lève à son tour et regarde par la fenêtre.

« Comment allez-vous rentrer ? »

Merde ! Je n'y ai nullement pensé.

« Eh bien…je…je pense que je vais devoir appeler mon ami, Sébastien. Il connait l'endroit et c'est le seul à connaitre également votre identité. »

« Pour le moment, poursuit Richman en souriant. Car dès que vous aurez tout dit à vos proches, je suppose que tout le village sera au courant dans le jour qui suivra, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'envisage cette possibilité et la perspective me dégoûte.

« Peut-être ne serai-je pas obligée de leur dire qui vous êtes. D'ailleurs je ne le ferai pas. Votre secret restera bien gardé. »

« Pourquoi ? s'exclame-t-il, l'air très surpris. Je vous ai pourtant dit que… »

Je l'arrête d'un geste de la main. Ma décision est prise. Je trouverai bien quoi dire.

« Je vais monter chercher ma veste et mon téléphone, dis-je en désignant l'étage du pouce. »

Richman acquiesce en silence mais, tandis que je quitte la pièce, je peux sentir son regard déconcerté fixé sur moi.

* * *

« Je serai là dans moins d'une demie heure, OK ? »

Sébastien est vraiment adorable. Il va vraiment falloir que je le remercie d'une quelconque façon.

« OK, tu es un ange. »

J'entends mon ami pouffer avant de raccrocher. Je souris également puis, assise sur le lit, je regarde autour de moi un moment. Je contemple cette charmante petite chambre pour la dernière fois. Je me demande qui a décoré cette demeure ? Celui ou celle qui l'a fait a du talent et beaucoup de goût. Elle donne l'impression d'avoir été de tout temps habitée, alors que ce n'est nullement le cas. Pourquoi Richman a-t-il pris autant de peine à l'aménager ainsi si son seul but était de s'isoler ? De se couper du monde ? De se couper de la vie ? Tout cela n'a aucun sens. Autant de mystères qui demeureront à jamais obscurs pour moi.

Mon cœur s'est serré. Je me sens très abattue, tout à coup, je ne sais pourquoi. Ces derniers jours ont été si étranges, si intenses, si irréels…tel un rêve dont il va falloir bientôt se réveiller.

Ravalant la boule qui remonte le long de ma gorge et qui m'opprime la poitrine, je respire profondément plusieurs fois d'affilé, puis je balaie la pièce du regard, histoire de graver chacun de ses recoins dans ma mémoire. Mon regard, en faisant le tour de la pièce, tombe soudain sur une porte, que, fait extraordinaire, je n'avais nullement remarquée ce matin en me levant. Que peut-elle bien cacher ? Un second dressing ? Une autre salle de bain ? Je m'arrête devant mais j'hésite un instant à l'ouvrir. Est-ce sage de fouiner dans ce qui ne me regarde pas ?

_Allons, ce n'est qu'un dressing, ou un vulgaire placard, c'est sûr._ Pas de quoi faire un plat. D'ailleurs je n'y jetterai qu'un rapide coup d'œil, promis.

Etouffant mes scrupules, je tourne la poignée et j'ouvre. Ce que j'aperçois tout d'abord c'est le noir mais ce qui instantanément attire mon attention c'est l'odeur : un mélange d'odeur de papier, de vernis… et de peinture.

Je m'avance et de la main je tâtonne sur les côtés jusqu'à ce que je déniche un commutateur que j'actionne.

_Merde. Je n'aurais jamais dû ouvrir cette porte_. Mais c'est trop tard. Interdite, je regarde ce petit cagibi dont la fonction a été modifiée pour accueillir une sorte d'atelier de peinture miniature. Sur chaque pan de mur, du plafond jusqu'au sol, des étagères en bois sur lesquelles s'empilent tableaux encore vierges, boites de peintures de toutes sortes, pinceaux, brosses, crayons et je ne sais quoi d'autre encore. Au centre, un chevalet supporte une toile recouverte par un bout de drap couvert de poussière. Juste à côté, une sorte de console sur pieds dont je m'approche et sur laquelle est disposé l'attirail complet d'un peintre professionnel : des pinceaux qui n'ont pas été nettoyés et dont les poils ont séchés et durcis. Une palette en bois, sur laquelle les couleurs avaient été mélangées, il y a de cela longtemps, c'est évident. Et puis des tubes de peinture restés ouverts, des crayons de couleur éparpillés, des torchons sales, chiffonnés et laissés là en boule, et même un verre plein d'eau. Dans un coin, un tabouret à vis sur lequel est posé un tablier blanc, soigneusement plié et que je ne puis m'empêcher d'effleurer.

Seigneur, comment me suis-je retrouvée là ? Dans un lieu aussi secret ? J'ai affreusement honte, j'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir profané un endroit sacré. Consternée, je recule sans remarquer que derrière moi la porte de la chambre s'est ouverte.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous entriez là ? »

La voix de Richman tonne derrière moi, glaciale, orageuse. J'ai un haut le corps horrible avant de me retourner sur moi-même, faisant face à un homme que j'ai du mal à reconnaitre. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Son visage est déformé par la colère, ses yeux qui lancent des éclairs me foudroient littéralement.

« Je… je suis désolée, parviens-je à articuler, la bouche sèche. »

« Ôtez-vous de là, ordonne Richman d'une voix sourde. »

Il avance vers moi, raide, son corps tendu de rage contenue. Je suis morte de honte. Le sang bat violemment contre mes tempes.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… je ne savais pas… »

« Ne dites rien, tranche sa voix, réfrigérante. »

Il me contourne sans me regarder, s'introduit dans la minuscule pièce et reste planté là, au milieu, sans rien faire. Je vois uniquement sa tête bouger : il balaye du regard chaque coin, chaque objet du cagibi durant ce qui me semble durer une éternité.

_Il est en train de vérifier que rien n'a été altéré_. Mon Dieu, cet homme va plus mal que je ne le pensais. Je l'observe, tétanisée, hébétée. Soudain, son dos se raidit, son corps se fige et ma respiration s'arrête en même temps. Il se penche vers le tablier – la seule chose que j'ai osé toucher – et je le vois, abasourdie, remettre chaque pli du tissu exactement comme il était disposé avant. Puis il fait demi-tour, éteint la lumière et referme la porte sur laquelle il appuie son front en lâchant un soupir. J'avale ma salive et m'adresse à son dos.

« Je suis vraiment navrée, dis-je, ça n'arrivera plus. »

« Certainement pas ! crache-t-il, sans se tourner vers moi. »

Je fronce les sourcils : n'exagère-t-il pas un peu trop ? Je freine l'élan de colère qui commence à monter en moi et je décide en contrepartie de m'excuser pour la troisième fois.

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû ouvrir cette porte, je regrette, vraiment. »

« Je vous ai dit de vous taire, retentit la voix caverneuse de Richman, courroucé. »

« Pardon ? »

Ma voix est montée malgré elle de plusieurs octaves. Il se tourne tout à coup vers moi, ses prunelles félines me toisent avec fureur.

« Pourriez-vous, pour une fois, faire ce que l'on vous demande ? gronde-t-il. »

« Je n'ai pas à vous obéir si c'est à cela que vous êtes habitué, dis-je, tremblante de rage. Je trouve en plus que votre réaction est exagérée, je me suis excusée trois fois, que voulez-vous que je dise de plus ? »

« Rien ! explose-t-il. »

Pantoise, je le regarde un moment sans rien dire, le souffle court. Son visage est livide, presque aussi blanc que les meubles de cette chambre. Le mien, par contre, est brûlant, mon cœur bat à se rompre dans ma cage thoracique, j'ai du mal à respirer. Je détourne finalement mes yeux et cherche du regard ma veste posée sur le bout du lit. Je viens d'entendre mon téléphone vibrer à l'intérieur de l'une des poches.

Je brandis l'appareil d'une main flageolante : c'est Sébastien, il doit être arrivé. Ça tombe bien, il est grand temps pour moi de déguerpir de cette maudite maison. J'enfile ma veste puis j'avance vers la porte sans daigner regarder du côté de Richman : ce dernier semble s'être mué en statue. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, il ne dit rien, il reste là, comme pétrifié au milieu de la chambre.

Ainsi, c'est comme ça que nous allons nous séparer ? Sur cette stupide querelle ? J'ai envie de pleurer mais je me retiens. Je stoppe au seuil de la porte : je ne peux pas m'en aller de la sorte.

« Je suis désolée si je vous ai offensé, ce n'était nullement mon intention de vous blesser et vous le savez. »

Ma voix est éraillée par la peine que j'essaye de dissimuler. Richman ne réagit pas à mes paroles. Soit. Je baisse la tête et murmure un « au revoir » à peine audible avant de descendre en courant.

Sébastien a garé sa voiture dehors : il me fait tout d'abord un grand signe de la main avant de s'arrêter et de me scruter, sourcils froncés.

« Annie, ça va ? s'enquiert-il lorsque je monte à ses côtés. »

Je fais oui de la tête mais il est trop tard : les larmes ont déjà commencé à couler et pas moyen, maintenant, de les freiner.

« Annie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne vas pas bien ? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui intimer de démarrer mais je ne parviens pas à prononcer un seul mot. Sébastien happe vigoureusement ma main puis il tourne les yeux vers la maison.

« C'est à cause de lui ? »

Je veux à nouveau dire quelque chose mais les hoquets me dépassent et mes sanglots redoublent. Je sens Sébastien tressaillir.

« Annie ! Que t'a-t-il fait ? Dis-moi ! Il t'a fait du mal ? Dis-moi, pour l'amour du Ciel ! »

_Oui, il m'a fait mal mais pas de la manière que tu imagines_. Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite, frénétiquement. J'ai juste besoin de soigner mon cœur blessé. Soudain, Guinness, ce brave Guinness surgit de la maison et se met à aboyer à notre intention. Cela a le don de détourner, l'espace d'une seconde, mes pensées du chagrin qui m'accable.

« Sébastien, je veux partir, parviens-je à chuchoter, mon regard fixé sur le parebrise et au-delà sur le chien et la maison. Maintenant, s'il te plait. »

Mon ami, après une brève hésitation, lâche ma main, démarre enfin la voiture et nous nous éloignons rapidement de la « maison perchée ».

13


End file.
